Changes
by LiPgLoSs aNd LeTdOwN
Summary: Things are changing in the life of Susannah Simon. The hits keep on coming and every day brings a new surprise! FINAL CHAPTER UP. rating raised.
1. Wrong Impressions

****

The Mediator: Changes

Based on the original (Mediator) series by Jenny Carroll/ Meg Cabot. 

(You guys know the drill: I don't own anything.)

Chapter 1-Wrong Impressions

"Suze," Said Adam. We were sitting at the lunch table, Cee Cee, Adam and I, at school. It was kind of cold, due to the fact that it was November, and the sky was cloudy and gray. "Suze!" He repeated, more impatiently this time. I snapped out of the daydream that I was having about me and Jesse, disappointed to find that it was not real, and confused as to where I was. I looked around. "School Suze, calm down. You must have spaced out," I told myself.

"Suze!!" Adam yelled. Startled at his sudden impatience, I jumped and looked at him. "What?" I asked sounding half-asleep.

"We need to talk," said Adam seriously. I looked around, then back at him. "Okay..." I said, "So talk"

"Come with me." He said standing up. I gave Cee Cee a questioning glance. She shrugged her shoulders apparently as clueless to Adam's plan as I was. I followed him over to the statue of Father Serra in the courtyard where, surprisingly, it was quiet and completely empty.

"Suze," Adam started. I gazed questioningly at him, urging him to continue past my name. "Umm..." he said sounding nervous "I-I-I've been... OK. I'm going to start over- damn it's cold."

"Are you OK?" I asked. He was acting very weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine- anyways... (*Deep breath**) ... I've been meaning to... Suze?" He said.

"I thought we'd established that already! Yes, I'm SUZE!! Continue please! I'm cold and Cee Cee is probably getting bored over there." I said irritably. 

"I think you've got the wrong impression of me," He said. I squinted at him, "How so?"

Adam shook his head disapprovingly, "Suze, who else would be your personal chauffer? Who else would do practically anything you asked? You think I'm being NICE? Think again! I'll tell you- wait, no let me show you," he said grabbing me by the shoulders, pulling me towards him and kissing me tenderly on the lips. He then let me go and I sat stunned for about a second.

"Adam?" I asked questioningly, not sure if it was really him. 

"Yeah?" He responded smiling.

"You just-" I stammered.

"Yeah" he said, his smile broadening.

"Who ARE you!?" I asked seriously.

"Adam" he answered.

"I KNOW that, but- no -sorry, but YOU'VE got the wrong impression" I said. 

Adam lost the look of confidence on his face, "What?"

"I'm taken," I said, not sure if it was true or not. Jesse's very unpredictable, so it was impossible to tell if we were actually going out.

"By who?" Adam asked challengingly, the smile of confidence returned to his face, as if he knew that I would have no real excuse... or at least one visible to him. 

"By me," answered a voice from somewhere behind me


	2. Wrong Impressions II

**The Mediator: Changes- **_(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

**** __

Sorry it took so long... I haven't been able to get on the site for some reason... Oh, ' chapter 1' wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, but I didn't have time to type any more, so I figured that leaving it off there would be kind of suspenseful... ok, so here is the rest of the chapter from where I left off! Tell me what you think. - C.H.

Chapter 2: Wrong Impressions II

I never thought I would be so happy to hear that voice, but when he said those two words 'By me' he saved me- for the moment at least. Adam, who had renewed his grip on my shoulders, turned towards the voice. He looked at me questioningly and I gave him a purely sympathetic look, before I walked over and hugged Paul. (Yes, you heard me right, Paul.)

"But Suze," Adam said incredulously, "You hate this guy, remember!"

"Not since thanksgiving." Paul said matter-of-factly, "We sat down and talked everything through... and look what happened!" He hugged me again. "Why is he being so nice?" I thought, "He better not want anything in return!"

"Is this true?" Adam asked me. I nodded my head 'yes' and said, "Sorry Adam- really." In my most sympathetic voice.

"So am I!" He said angrily, then went back to the table. I saw him say something to Cee Cee, who beamed at him, then they left together. That could not be good.

"Ahem," coughed Paul, still standing behind me. I turned to face him. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one that you're making miserable." He said smiling.

"You don't SEEM miserable." I pointed out.

"It's not every day that you get to help the girl of your dreams, not to mention the worlds most beautiful girl, make someone else's life a living hell," he said, " And I got to hug you and live to tell about it." I shot him a glare to which he responded, "Of course I won't- tell I mean- plus-" he began, but said the rest so fast and quietly that I couldn't understand any of it.

"What?" I asked.

"I now know-" he began but was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Oh there you are!!!!!" A ditzy girl squealed. Paul looked horrified and tried to hid behind me, whispering, "HELP ME!!!!!!" Into my ear.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. She stopped staring at Paul to glare at me for a second, then returning to staring at Paul she said, "I'm Lauren. I transferred here because I heard that Paul went here. I came from Florida to be with him."

I choked back a laugh and tried to keep a straight face, " I will really need to wash my mouth out with soap after today," I thought. "Why did you come after him?" I asked, trying to sound defensive.

"I love him- you wouldn't understand." She said in a stuck up way.

"You did not just tell me that you love my boyfriend!" I said while thinking " SOAP! NOW! MOUTH BURNING!"

"Your what?!" She asked looking venomous.

" Boyfriend- do I need to spell it out for you?! BOY. FRIEND. GOT IT?" I said enunciating the last four words. I turned around and kissed Paul squarely on the lips. "I need SO much soap" I thought. Paul reacted in pure pleasure by kissing me back, and doubling my need for soap by adding his tongue into it.

Lauren gave a screech and howled "NOOOOOO!!!!" She was intent on pitching a fit, but decided against it and ran inside towards the bathroom. Once she was gone I pushed Paul away from me.

" You're a good kisser" He said grinning,

" You SO owe me!" I said shuddering.

" No, now we're even," he said, " I saved you, then you saved me."

I disagreed and told him so. "You got to hug AND kiss me during both of those things." I reminded him. 

"You got out of telling Adam about the dead cowboy living in your room...who he can't see!" Paul countered.

"Why do you always have to have a good reaction ready?" I muttered under my breath.

"Plus," he continued, not hearing my comment, "You've been missing our meetings." He let out a deep breath, "I would hate to see the result of missing those if I were you."

"I knew that he was faking! That was just too weird!" I thought, then said out loud, "Can't we just take a break?"

"One condition" said Paul calmly.

This is interesting. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"We sit down and have that talk I mentioned to Adam." Said Paul, "In his words: 'I think you've got the wrong impression of me'... in my words: I now know how you feel with me following you, with the whole Lauren thing, but hopefully I'm not THAT bad ... at least I don't squeal. But anyways, I want to talk out our differences- if we can- no physical stuff, of course. I want to get to know you and maybe be friends? JUST FRIENDS?" Said Paul ending in a pleading voice.

"Fine," I said. "This is REALLY weird. Paul just wants to be friends? I can't wait to tell Jesse... maybe I shouldn't... no, I won't tell him... he would be suspicious or something... plus, I want to see what Paul has to say with nothing physical involved." I thought.

"Great!" Said Paul smiling in what looked to be relief, "Tomorrow at six at that coffee shop by your step brothers pizza place."

"Jesse!" I yelled once I was safely at home in my room with the door shut and locked. The rest of my school day had been spent avoiding everyone by hiding in Father Dom's office. We took that time to have one of our 'Susannah please try not to kick the ghost's butt' conversations. Those were always fun. Now I was staring at the ceiling, yelling to someone that nobody else in this house knew existed, except for Doc who had suspicions of a 'ghost' haunting my room.

"Jesse!" I yelled again, thinking, "Why is he so SLOW!"

I was just about to call Jesse for a third time when the phone rang. When no one else answered it I picked it up. I had a really strange feeling about this call. "Hello?" I said cautiously.

" Oh My God!!!!!" Said the person on the other side.

"Cee Cee?!" I asked, "is that you?"

" I think so." She said sounding happy to say the least.

"What happened to make you so happy?" I asked, already knowing, and dreading, the answer. 

"I happened!" She gushed. I held my breath. "He kissed me!!"

(I exhaled) That was not as bad as I thought. "Wow!" I exclaimed, " 'HE' is Adam right?"

"Yeah!" She confirmed, " But..."

"But what?" I asked cautiously.

"He wants you... But he's mine!" She said starting to sound, weirdly enough, evil, "You can't have him! He's mine, my own, my precious!" She said, ending an evil laugh. "I'll have him, you'll see!" She yelled and hung up.

"Ok, that was worse than I thought," I said aloud, "That was just plain weird. I warned her about all that coffee...it just goes straight to her head."

"Jesse!" I yelled, resuming my call for him. This time he showed up, unearthly glow and all.

"What?" He asked. Apparently he's learned a few things from me in the form of greetings.

"Nice to see you too!" I said sarcastically, "Yes everything's fine! Oh, my day? It was great! Crazy, yes. Weird, yes. Scary, yes. But-" Jesse cut me off.

"-What's wrong querida?" He asked sounding distant but still somewhat concerned.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong Jesse! Everything's just different... falling apart!" I said.

He sat down on the window seat and gestured for me to sit next to him. "Tell me about it." He said in his smooth silky voice. So I sat down and told him everything. Everything except about my plans to meet Paul tomorrow. When I was done he looked at me strangely. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"Great! He thinks I'm making it all up!" I thought to myself. Then it hit me; I could use this to my advantage. "No, actually I have this huge headache," I started, " and it hurts right- here." I said pointing at my lips.

"Right... are you done?" He asked distractedly, and, without waiting for an answer, disappeared.

That pissed me off! Nobody just DISAPPEARS on Suze Simon! Especially when she's flirting with them! "I'm gonna get him good!" I said to myself, going into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Then I went to bed, still thinking about how pissed I was at Jesse and how weird my day had been.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

**** __

Just a reminder: this fan fic. is called CHANGES... so that accounts for anything weird that happens! B.T.W.- since this chapter is so long I am going to split it up into two parts... Tell me what you think. 

- C.H.

Chapter 3: Good Morning Sunshine (Part I)

"That was the weirdest dream." I commented to myself while contemplating what to wear. Rummaging through my closet I picked out something that really spoke to me. It conveyed my mood for the day nicely, saying something along the lines of 'I know I'm hot, but I can still whoop your butt at a moments notice'. I put on my clothes and make up and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. As I walked down the stairs I heard a conversation that stopped me in my tracks, momentarily.

"So, did you see that new girl?" Asked Brad A.K.A Dopey

"Yeah, what about her?" Asked Jake in his usual sleepy voice.

"She's HOT!!" Exclaimed Dopey.

"Yeah, but annoying!" Answered Sleepy, "What's up with her? 'Hi, I'm Lauren! Have you seen Paul?' " Funny, he imitated the girl from my dreams perfectly. Wait- 

I ran into the kitchen. "Lauren?" I asked.

"Yeah, you met her?" asked Dopey sounding hopeful.

"If she's real. She now hates me then... along with some other people..." I answered confusedly.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Dopey.

"Told her to stop stalking Paul- I think..." I said not sounding sure.

"Told you that wasn't a one time thing!" said Brad to Jake.

"What?" I asked confused.

Dopey, grinning, made a gesture like he was smoking something. I glared at him murderously, then turned to Jake, "You told him?!?!"

He smiled, "Sorry 'Suzie'!" was SLEEPY taunting me?! This is TOO weird.

"Hey Suze?" Asked Dopey as we were walking towards the car.

"Yeah?" I answered sounding pre-occupied.

"I won't tell." He said smiling almost- kindly.

"Thanks- I think" I replied stunned.

"Oh and do you think you could help me with some dating problems? I just don't get girls... I need some help" He said sincerely.

"What is going on here?!?" I thought over and over on the way to school.

Walking through the halls that morning I passed Cee Cee and Adam who were both glaring at me murderously. While I was at my locker someone else came up to me.

"Hey." Said Paul casually.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" I asked feeling desperate.

"What's going on?" He enquired.

"What is the world coming to that I would ask PAUL for help in figuring out my problems?" I thought. I took a deep breath and began, "You are being all NICE, so is BRAD. Cee Cee and Adam turned PSYCHO and Jesse is SARCASTIC!!!!" I ranted.

"Weird" He replied

"That's all the big mouth has to say!?" I thought

"Have you talked to Father Dom?" Asked Paul.

"No." I sighed. "Why would Paul bring up Father Dom? He thinks that he is an 'inadequate' teacher for me." I thought

"I'll go with you if you want." He offered

"Um, no thanks." I said suddenly remembering who I was talking to.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!" he begged, "She's after me again!"

I sighed aggravated , "Fine, come on."

"And that's how we came to be here." I concluded my retelling of the last two days events.

"I see." Said Father Dom.

"That makes one of us." I said sarcastically.

The next hour was spent in a lecture, Father Dom telling us not to let teenage hormones get to us. "He's saying all of this is HORMONES?" I thought shooting a questioning glance at Paul. Paul snored- "snoring? he's sleeping with his eyes open!" I thought. "Paul?" I said quietly, trying not to disrupt Father D. Paul woke with a start. "Sorry." He whispered, " I haven't slept much for a while. Lauren's been following me everywhere. I wish she'd leave me alone." I gave him a 'now you know how it feels look' and then an 'I feel sorry for you' look. Paul smile weakly then yawned.

Father Dominic was still talking, "- but Susannah you have got to stop over judging these things. And Paul, you need to stop leading her to conclusions and-"

"Father Dom?" I said cutting him off. He stopped talking. I continued, " I don't need a lecture on hormones. I see I shouldn't have bothered you with this. After all, I can just talk to Jesse- wait no he's ignoring me too!" I said getting up and leaving.

"OK, that didn't go so well." Commented Paul. About five minutes later he broke the silence that had settled between us, "Did I tell you how sorry I was?"

" No. Sorry for what?" I asked wondering which of the many things he'd done that he was sorry for.

"Everything." He said. I looked at him. He continued, "For being a total ass, for only being concerned about getting what I wanted, for trying to ruin your life, for trying to break you and Jesse apart- for everything.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I think I'm starting to like Paul. He's being so... nice. After a few more minutes of silence I decided to apologize to him as well... it only seemed fair, "I'm sorry for breaking your nose and having such a short temper and for not giving you a chance."

"It's OK- I probably deserved it." He said laughing. He started to say something else, but the hallway began filling up with students on their way to lunch. "Great! Now I have to face everyone!" I thought.

At lunch I found myself sitting, not with my friends, who all now hate me, but with my enemy's, who all now love me. Kelly Prescott and Debbie Mancuso were sitting on either side of me acting like they were my best friends, which I would have thought would be torture, but it wasn't all that bad.

"So," Said a girl across the table from me, Ashley Hunter, " Did you guys see Brad? He's so into that new girl Kailey Something-or-other, he's practically drooling over her."

Debbie made what sounded like a sniffling noise and said, " Yeah, I saw- (*sniffle*)- he's in 'love' with her. Right after we broke up!"

Ashley laughed, "YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM! - so anyways, I thought that we'd be nice to her, she's new and all- plus, any girl that Brad likes is worthy of us- look at Debbie!" 

Debbie smiled at the reference, "Thanks. I am so over him!" She had, I noticed, stopped sniffling. 

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Paul. "Hey Paul!" said Kelly.

Paul smiled at her ,"Hey" then he turned to me, " Mind if I sit with you?" he looked over his shoulder, obviously checking to see if Lauren was following him again.

"D'you guys mind?" I asked everyone at the table, They all smiled and said that they had no problem with that. Everyone at the table, with the exception of me, had a secret crush on Paul. Ashley moved over on the bench so that there was a spot between her and another girl, Stephanie Tyler. Paul sat down and thanked everyone, sounding very grateful.

"Next matter." said Ashley getting over her 'Paul is sitting next to me' shock. "Has anyone seen that new girl Lauren?" she asked. Everyone groaned, including Paul. "So that's settled!" said Ashley.

"What?" Asked Paul confused.

"Make her life a social hell." Said Stephanie shrugging it off. Paul sighed in relief.


	4. Good Morning Sunshine II

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Here is the second part of Good Morning Sunshine. Sorry that this is so confusing, but it all has a purpose. You'll see, it works out later. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! - C.H.

****

Chapter 4: Good Morning Sunshine (Part II)

[note: this happens on the same day as G. M. S. Part I]

When lunch was over Paul stood up. He turned to me and said, "see ya at six." Then turned and began walking in the direction of his class.

"OK, and Paul?" I said walking over to where he had stopped and turned around. He was about to respond when I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. All I had meant to do was thank him for trying to help me through this, but I guess my mind had secret plans- involving his mouth- and, strangely, I had no objections to this change of plans.

When it was over Paul said nothing, but looked at me with surprise in his eyes, then he walked away. "What have I just done?!?!?" I yelled at myself while walking to class, "Is this thing getting to me too?". "NO," I answered my own question, "I'm not all different... I'm still me... What's going on!?!?". Thoughts like these went through my mind the whole rest of the day, but the question most often going through my head was "What's going on?!?!?". I was losing grip on my sanity and I was losing it fast. Either that or something is going seriously wrong with the world. 

"Hey, Suze." Dopey called. It was the end of the day and all I wanted was to get out of this place and go home. At least at home things were remotely normal. "Suze, are you okay?" Asked Dopey. "I've never heard that come out of his mouth before!" I thought.

"Yeah," I answered him, "I just spaced out for a sec, sorry."

"It's okay. Listen-" he said, "How do I get the new girl to like me? I really like her and I don't want to screw things up." He seemed nervous just talking about her.

"Okay...um, first talk to her. Offer to show her around. Introduce her to people... Kelly and them want to be her friends so introduce her to them. I'll talk to her and see what she's into... maybe invite her over... Okay?" I said trying to stay calm. "I'm helping BRAD get a girl...interesting- weird" I thought.

" You're the best sister ever! Wow, I just called you my sister- is that all right? It felt right. You're my SISTER! Wow!" He said smiling, "You've just made my day!"

I gave him a weak smile. "Okay. Glad I could help, I think. Let's go home now, Okay?" I suggested then began walking towards the car, Brad following close behind me.

Sleepy was talking to some girls by the car. When I approached him he glared at me. "Do you think you could get Adam to drive you and Brad home? Thanks." He said all in one breath and not even waiting for a reply.

"What about David?" I asked.

"He's getting a ride home from some other kid's parents. Now GO!" He said sounding annoyed.

"One problem." I said smiling sweetly, "I'm not speaking to Adam at the moment."

"Get over it!" He yelled/

"No problem here, but HE has other ideas." I countered.

"Than I suggest you start walking." Said sleepy with a sneer. My jaw dropped and I looked questioningly at Brad. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"Come on Brad." I said , "We are obviously not wanted here."

"I can see that." Stated Brad, "Now what?". Just then I saw Paul walking to his car. " I have an idea." I told Brad. "Paul!" I yelled. He turned around and did a double take, surprised to see who was calling him. I walked over to him, Brad behind me. "Hey, Paul, can I ask you a favor?" I said hopefully.

"You can ask and I'll see what I can do." Offered Paul.

"Can we get a ride?" I asked, "Jake turned all psycho on us and told us to take a hike."

"Sure." Said Paul, "Come on."

"Where'd you park?" I asked. He pointed to the farthest parking lot.

"Must be some car!" Commented Brad. Only the people with REALLY fancy cars- and the overly paranoid people- park in that parking lot.

Paul laughed, "You'll see."

"That is the sweetest truck!!" Brad exclaimed for the 500th time. Paul owned a dodge viper truck. It was candy apple red and the newest model. Paul smiled at the statement. He enjoyed showing off, everyone knew that.

"Thanks again for the ride." I said getting out of the truck. Paul was holding open the door.

"Anytime" He smiled.

"I hope Jesse is watching!" I thought, " I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him? Let's find out." I turned to Brad, "Hey Brad, you can go ahead inside. I need to talk to Paul". Brad was standing on the grass staring at the truck. He slowly began to walk inside, backwards, while still staring at the truck. When he finally got inside and closed the door I told Paul to get back in, I needed to talk to him. He did what I asked, As soon as he shut the drivers side door I said, "Oops, did I say 'talk'?". Paul looked at me questioningly. "This is for last night Jesse" I thought as I grabbed Paul and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. He tensed up as if he was afraid that I would stop kissing him and start beating him up if he reacted. Soon he relaxed. After about five minutes I pulled back and got out of the car. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that!" He said. I smiled, "I know".

`When I got inside I went up to my room and put my school stuff away. Then I tried calling Jesse. I wanted to see a reaction, but he wasn't responding. "Fine, Ignore me!" I said and went downstairs to find something to do. "Strange," I thought, "I haven't seen a ghost since I talked to Jesse last night. Now I actually have to FIND something to do. Usually I have little glowie ghosties bugging me and MAKING me do things for them." I wasn't complaining though.

When I got downstairs Brad and David were watching TV. "David is not doing homework or studying?- weird" I thought. My mom was on the phone in the kitchen. I sat down at the table to wait 'til she was done. 

"-Yes I'm sure she will be excited- yes- I'll be sure to tell her- of course- thank you, Mr.- oh, yes- Okay- goodbye" She said to the person on the phone. I sat there thinking, "I am most likely the 'she' from that phone conversation."

"Well, that was good new!" Said my mom, "Andy will be happy"

"Who was it?" I asked innocently. " Don't let her know that you know that she was talking about you." I reminded myself. 

"That was the principal of Robert Louis Stevenson" She responded.

"Oh. What did he want?" I asked confused. 

"They have an opening there. You start as soon as you're ready." She said smiling, "Andy wanted me to wait and tell you, but you looked like you needed some good news."

" I asked foe a way out of the Mission didn't I? Wow! I got what I asked for- cool- um, is this GOOD news?" I thought, my mind wandering. I smiled at my mother and said, "COOL!". She looked so happy. How could I tell her no when she had worked so hard to get this for me? I couldn't.

"It's almost 5:30. Andy should be home soon." Said my mom, still smiling.

"I'm going to miss dinner tonight mom. I made plans with- someone a while ago. Okay?" I said.

"With who?" She asked hopefully.

"A guy." I answered thinking that that answer should make her happy. And it did, she looked so happy that she was glowing- almost. 

"Who?" She asked.

"Um" I hesitated, "you know him, that guy from the hotel last summer... Paul." I finally said. That sounded weird. Who am I kidding, it WAS weird... But it satisfied my mother. She looked even happier than she had a moment ago, if that was even possible. "Yes, the really handsome one that dropped you off the night that we found the- um- thing- in the backyard?" She said. I shuddered involuntarily at the mention of 'the -um- thing' that was Jesse's body - or what remained of it. "Yeah, that's him." I answered. She looked pleased, "do you need a ride?"

"Sure." I responded. "She wants to make sure that I'm not lying... figures... well I'm telling the truth- for once- so I'm safe on that one." I thought.

"There he is!!" Said my mom waving. She came inside with me to 'use the restroom' (meaning: to make sure I'm telling the truth.)

"Hey Paul, this is my mother." I said introducing him to her.

"Hi Mrs. Ackerman, nice to meet you." He said remembering that her last name was different from mine.

"Hi... Well I'd best be going- you have fun now!" She said walking out the door.

"She's nice." Said Paul.

"Most of the time." I answered. "So- what's up for tonight?"

"Anything." He answered.

I sighed, "This feels kind of weird- the whole 'sitting in a coffee shop talking to the guy who was one of my biggest fears before yesterday' thing". Apparently this surprised him. "You were afraid of me?" He asked unbelievingly. 

"Terrified" I answered. He laughed, "You hid it well."

"I don't do well with fear- we never got along- and I am not known to play nice with those I don't get along with." This made him laugh and shake his head knowingly.

"So... are we -um- friends now?" He asked, " Now that you're not afraid of me and I've stopped stalking you.". I took a second to think about it... it's not every day that you become friends with your archenemy. "Um- I think so." I answered honestly.

"How does Jesse feel about this?" Paul asked concerned. I was silent for a moment while thinking of the best way to answer that question. "He's either really pissed off or still doesn't know about it- I haven't seen him since last night when he walked out on me." I answered. Paul looked shocked "JESSE walked out on YOU?".

I nodded my head "Yep- I was flirting with him too- he just said something along the lines of ' right-are you done yet?' and disappeared."

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Said Paul sympathetically. 

"No. It just pissed me off." I answered truthfully, "HE'S gonna hurt when I see him next- the rest of our conversation was not much better than the disappearing act he pulled." 

"Sorry" said Paul. I looked at him. "You didn't do anything- he did" I said.

"I'm sorry for him then" Pail said,

"Excuse me!" Said the waitress who'd been standing in front of our table for a while. "Do you guys know what you want?" She asked.

"Water" I responded.

"No, I have an idea" said Paul, "Let's go somewhere else. You need cheering up." The waitress rolled her eyes and walked over to another table.

"It was great!' I told Kelly over the phone later that night. One of her friends had seen me out with Paul that night and told Kelly, who wanted to know everything. "We went ice-skating and to dinner." I told her, "The plan was that we would just go to a coffee shop to talk, but Paul decided that I needed to be cheered up, so we changed the plan." I explained. "Why did you need cheering up?" She asked. " I- um- just broke up with my boyfriend" I answered. 

"Adam?" She asked. I gasped, "NO!". "Who, then?" She asked nosily. "His name is Jesse- was- sorry I have another call- I have to go." I said quickly.

"Ok-cya" she said.

"Bye (*click*) Hello?" I said answering the other call.

"Hi, Suze, this is Kailey." Said the person on the other line.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Brad's your brother, right?" She asked.

"Yeah- but he's into someone" I said trying to see how she'd react.

"Oh." She said sounding let down.

"Cheer up!" I laughed, "He's into you! - But don't tell him I told you!"

"Oh- ok, thanks. Can I talk to him?" She said.

"Sure. One sec." I said walking over to Brad's room and knocking on the door.

"It's open!" He answered.

I opened the door, "Phone- it's Kailey" I said smiling. "She likes you" I added in a whisper. He grinned and picked up the phone,

"Suzie!" My mom called as I passed the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Come here for a second, won't you?" She asked.

"Sure" I said, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Her and Andy were sitting at the table smiling.

"We have a surprise for you." Said Andy.

"You know about Robert Louis Stevenson right?" Said my Mom.

" Right." I answered.

"Well," Said Andy, "We thought you needed a little something to show our care for you." He pushed a wrapped object across the table to me. I picked it up and weighed it in my hands.

"It's- let me guess- hmm - a - I know! You bought me a brain! It's just what I've always wanted a- whoa!" I had unwrapped it enough to see what it really was. I squealed, " Thank You! Oh my gosh! You bought me a cell phone! Aah! YAY! Thank You!" I hugged them both, "WOW!"

Andy and my mom smiled at each other and laughed.

" Do you have your permit with you?" Andy asked. This confused me, "I need a permit to use this thing?"

"No, but you will to use this!" Said my mom throwing me a smaller box. Then it hit me, "Is today my birthday?" I asked stupidly. My mom smiled and nodded, "did you forget?" She laughed. "I feel stupid now!" I said, then unwrapped the box. I opened it and screamed, not in terror or in pain, but in happiness. "Today is the best day of my life!" I said hugging them both again.

"I got a CAR and a CELL PHONE!" I screamed. My mother laughed, " do you want to see it?" I grinned and said yes.

Outside in the driveway was a cobalt blue Toyota Celica. It had a spoiler, leather interior, steering wheel cover, CD player, the works. 

"Your father had an account set up to buy you a car when you turned 16" said my mother, " He wanted you to have a Celica, they were his favorite, and he always liked blue cars- this is from him too you know." She said. I felt a tear drip down my face as I saw my father materialize in my car. He pointed to the glove compartment and then sat there, waiting, until my mom and Andy went back inside. I got in the car. "Thank you!" I said hugging him, once I was sure that everyone else was inside and that I was not being watched.

"You're welcome!" He said smiling, " now open the glove compartment." I did as he said. Inside the glove compartment was a photo album full of pictures of him. Some of him as a child, some of him with me as a child, then I came across one of him with a car. "Was that your first car?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered, "It was a Celica too. Electric blue and brand new. Just like this one."

"I love you dad." I said, "This is the best birthday ever!"

"I love you to honey" he said, "Now lock up the car and go get some rest."

"Okay," I said yawning, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" He answered disappearing.


	5. Messenger In A Bottle?

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

YAY! I like this! Everyone is SO nice!! Thank you for the reviews!!! Sorry this is going to be very short... i don't have time to type much, so I'll leave it off where it will make some since... next update it will all come together... hopefully tomorrow (or later today, but we'll see,) - C.H.

****

Chapter 5: Messenger...In A Bottle?

_Clunk._ I woke up with a jump. "What was that noise?" I thought reaching to turn on the light. I looked around sleepily. Laying in the middle of my room was a dark green bottle. It was stopped up with a cork and whatever was inside of it was glowing. I got out of bed and picked up the bottle. "Here goes nothing." I thought pulling out the cork. The room filled with an unearthly light and a figure appeared. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I realized that the figure was a guy. He had sandy blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a perfect tan. He could have been an Abercrombie model- if he wasn't a ghost. "Why were you in that bottle?" I asked him. It was a perfectly reasonable question at the time, no matter how stupid it sounds.

He looked at me and smiled, "I was sent to help you."

I looked at him skeptically. "With what?" I asked.

"Aren't things different?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah - wait- why?" I reacted. Wondering why this guy seemingly knows more about my life problems at the moment than I did. He smiled at me and said, "That is why I have been sent to help you". I yawned sleepily, "Can this wait till morning?" I asked looking at the clock, "It's only three! Can I go back to sleep please?". Nodding his head slightly he said, "As you wish." And walked over and sat down on the window seat. He turned towards the window, as if to watch the ocean, but it was pitch black outside. Meanwhile, I went back to sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

__

I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!!!!!!! But don't worry I'll make up for it's shortness! Thanks again for all those great reviews!!! Keep them coming! -CH


	6. Singing: He Came From A Glowing Bottle!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

SORRY! It took SOOOOO long for me to update... first of all I was extremely busy and second of all I was being lazy... bad me! OK, so the last "chapter" was really short, I promise that this will be longer. Thanks again for the reviews. Let's make a deal... I keep writing, you keep reviewing? (*you agree*) OK, good. Here it goes. Read it and tell me what you think of it! ~Chels

****

Chapter 6: He Came From A Glowing Bottle...

I was dreaming. In my dream there was this really annoying person. I couldn't see them, but I knew it was a guy. All he said was, "We don't have much time!" Over and over again. Then he started poking me - wait. I woke up. "What!?" I said irritated and sleepy.

"Wake up! We don't have much time!" Said the voice. It was coming from- above me?- I opened my eyes and saw the messenger from the bottle standing by my bed, trying to wake me. "Hi!" I smiled seductively, but shook my head upon realizing that I was not dreaming anymore, "-I mean- What do we have to do that we're running out of time to do?" I asked.

"Find out what made things different and fix it." He answered. Man was this guy direct and to the point. 

"By when?" I asked. I felt like I was interviewing a guy for one of those specials on 20/20 or something.

"The full moon." Answered the messenger.

" Which is-?" I inquired.

"Tonight at midnight." He answered as if it should be common knowledge.

"Right- or else what?" I asked wondering if I would ,like, turn into a toad or something if I didn't do this.

"Things will stay like this- unless you find out what's changing things by the NEXT full moon after tonight's and change it- or else it will stay like this forever." He explained.

"Why is this so important? Why did they send you to help me?" I asked.

"You must choose which way of things makes you happier- or else we [ghosts] would all be doomed to roam the earth forever." He explained

"My happiness matters?! Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Your happiness does matter. Besides, you control the happiness of the only shifter- besides you yourself- left." Seeing my questioning look he continued, " Paul Slater. You know him, right? Well, your happiness drives him, although if he has nothing to do with it, it also hurts him. Listen to Paul. He knows the ways of shifting. Give him a chance to teach you and he'll be eternally grateful. Smile at him once and he'll be happy for a week. But YOUR happiness matters the most, because you are eternally more powerful than him- but don't mention that fact to him." I stared open mouthed at him. Paul hadn't been lying... and he was mad because he was JEALOUS? This can't be happening.

"What about what Dr. Slaski said?" I asked, "is shifting dangerous? Can it kill me after time?"

The messenger laughed, " He knows not of what he speaks. It could kill HIM, but only because he is a MEDIATOR not a SHIFTER. His experience was only from shifting with the help of another, his late wife, God bless her soul. And although, it may make you feel sick the first few times, it takes a little getting used to for the body, it will not harm you- much less kill you." 

Oh, ok... right, that's good to know, "do you know Jesse?" I asked changing the subject.

The messenger smiled, "Yes- he is changing too". My face fell and the messenger continued, "All things happen for a reason- just wait and see- you may very well be pleasantly surprised." . After a few moments of silence he said, " So, do you want to change it now or give it about a month?"

I thought about the question, weighing one option against the other. True, things were different, but they actually weren't so bad. Also true, Jesse disappeared and Father Dom is no longer on my side. "Where will you be if I choose to wait?" I asked.

He smiled, "Here, trying to help you as much as I can." 

"Hmmmm... A new resident ghost? FUN! And he's HOT!" I thought, " I love California... the hot ghost in my bedroom population is WAY higher than it was in New York!". I looked at the messenger and smiled, "ill give it a month and see what happens, but if I don't like it everything goes back to the way it was- right?" I said.

"Right" he confirmed.

The phone rang and was answered by someone else. It was probably Brad's new girlfriend. Brad walked into the doorway, "Suze. It's for you" he said throwing a phone at me. "Who is it?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno!". I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?". I heard a deep breath from the person on the other side of the phone. 

"I was afraid that you wouldn't pick up!" Said a male voice.

"Um, ok... sorry, but who are you? I don't recognize your voice." I said.

"Oh, it's me, Paul." He said laughing in a relieved way.

"Oh, right- sorry- hi!" I said.

"Hi- Listen, do you want to hang out or something today?" Asked Paul sounding kind of shy.

"Um... sure, but you have to do something for me" I said.

"I was afraid of that- wait- what?" He asked.

"Teach me about shifting for a while first." I said

" Oh, sure- I thought you were going to say something like 'do my math homework for the rest of the year'." He said.

I laughed, "Actually I have some news about that - kind of- but I'll tell you when I see you." I said slowly.

"Uh-oh." He said jokingly. "I'll pick you up in 45 minutes?"

"See ya then" I agreed. I hung up the phone then went and got ready. When I was ready I walked down the stairs just in time to hear Jake coming in.

"Dad, whose car is that in the driveway?" He asked confused, " It doesn't sound like anyone's here." I walked into the entryway where they were standing and said, "I'm here!" While flashing my keys at Jake. His jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that car?!? You're only- what - fif-" I cut him off.

"Sixteen actually." I corrected him, "Yesterday was my birthday! Thanks Andy for the phone by the way!" Jakes jaw dropped even lower. He was trying to talk, " you got her -a - what- but- ?!?! DAD!" He stuttered.

"The car was from her mother- her father had an account set up to buy her one when she turned sixteen- and she's going to RLS so we bought her a cell phone." Explained Andy, " now, if its not too much trouble shut your mouth, you're lettin' the flies in!" He laughed, " I've always wanted to say that!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Jake opened the door, mouth still hanging open. "Hi, is Suze there?"

"Yep!" I answered stepping from behind Jake.

"D'you have company or something?" He asked.

"No... Why?" I asked,

Paul pointed to my car, "That's why! She's beautiful!"

"Yes HE is" I replied, " I do not drive girl cars!"

"It's yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, my birthday was yesterday. My dad had money saved up to buy it for me on my sweet 16, so my mother followed his wishes," I explained in one breath, " Wanna drive it?"

He shook his head yes, "But how will I get my car later- never mind" he said stopping himself mid sentence, "Let's go" he said taking the keys from my outstretched hand and unlocking the doors.

"Let's go to the beach" he said as we arrived at his house, "It's easier to concentrate there." I agreed and we walked down to the waters edge. Paul, being as rich as his family is, has a private beach in his backyard. It's even separated from the other part of the beach by a tall cement wall going down to the water.

We spent about three hours covering the basics of shifting: De-Materializing, Materializing, Calling, Telepathy, Telekinesis and self-defensive fighting. I was amazed at all the things I could do. And apparently I am a fast learner, because Paul was running out of things to teach a beginner.

"Let's go get something to eat! All of this shifting has made me hungry!" Exclaimed Paul.

"Okay." I agreed. "You're a good teacher, but you gotta learn to look out for yourself."

"What?!?!" Paul asked confused. He turned around just fast enough to see my fist flying towards him. He grabbed my wrist and smiled, "Nice try"

"Just checking!" I said smiling, " but I still think you should watch out!"

"For what?" He asked.

"For -" I said. He instantly prepared for my 'attack' but when it never came he let his guard down. I kissed him, "For that." I said.

"OH MY GOD THE KISS OF DEATH! NOOOO!" He joked, pretending to be getting attacked by some type of unseen force. I laughed. Who would have thought that I would ever kiss PAUL UNASKED!? NOT ME! But you know what? It wasn't so bad. He was a better kisser that Jesse if you actually let him kiss you. Paul laughed. 

"How IS Jesse?" He asked.

"PAUL!" I yelled sort of angry, " KEEP OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Sorry," He said, " I was just wondering what went through you head after kissing your worst enemy." 

"Note to self" I said, " build up mental block- or buy a football helmet."

"I should have known you like jocks!" Commented Paul, "Too bad we don't have a football team at the mission. I play a mean running back!"

"They do at RLS." I said quietly.

"What? RLS? Yeah, I hear they're pretty good too. Too bad we don't go there!" Laughed Paul.

"WE don't, but I do." I said, quieter still.

Paul stopped laughing. "What? Since when?" He asked

"Since yesterday." I answered, " I start on Tuesday... that was my 'news'."

"No problem. I'll see you there." He said. I looked at him questioningly. "That was my first offer for schools when I came down here. I was actually going to go there, but then I saw that you went to the mission, so I enrolled there instead." He explained.

"I'VE been on their waiting list since we moved here!" I said unbelievingly, " How are YOU going to get in?!"

"My parents have connections." He said with a sly grin, " -Now, how about that food?"

"Sure!" I said, accepting the change of subject.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Spoiler: Jesse sighting in the next chapter! Review and I'll post it! (I'm so mean aren't I?!?!) 


	7. Goodbye, Goodbye, Hello

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Hello! ok, read now... you can review afterwards. BTW: I wasn't really gonna make you wait for my next chapter : ) I was just seeing your reaction! hehe!

****

Chapter 7: Goodbye, Goodbye, Hello

Monday went by without a goodbye from Cee Cee or Adam. Father Dom said goodbye to me, but he really seemed to mean "good riddance". My 'new friends' threw me a going away party at school and even Brad and the rest of the 'jocks' at the mission academy joined in. It was a pretty big turnout for a party thrown for me. Everyone promised to keep in touch and invite me to all of the big parties. Kelly made me promise to say hi to Tad for her -apparently he moved back into town after 'moving away' for months. Paul, surprisingly, was not at school that day. I found out why when I got home.

"Hey Suze" He said over the phone.

"Hi. Sup?" I asked casually.

"Apparently my parents don't have as big of connections as they thought... I don't think I'll be seeing you at RLS." He said sadly.

I laughed, "I'll still see you. You're my friend now. I can't ignore you as hard as I try."

"Thanks" He said sounding relieved, "Well, I gotta go do some homework now...Bye"

"Bye." I said hanging up. "Thank you !" I said to the empty room. As much as I like Paul now I don't want him following me when I change schools and stuff... that's just too stalker-ish for me.

"This is it..." I thought Tuesday morning, "RLS here I come!" I dressed in my most attention grabbing clothes and went down to have breakfast. " Not having a dress code is nice." I commented to no one in particular.

"Suzie!" My mother called from another room, "We better get going or we're going to be late."

"Coming!" I called back, retrieving my newest Kate Spade knock-off and whispering , "Wish me luck!" to everyone else at the kitchen table.

"Good luck!" Said brad and David. Jake just glared at me.

Before I knew it I was being shown around the school by none other than Tad Beaumont. and I was hearing "Dude did you see the new girl?!" a lot.

"Nice to see you again." Tad said in his soft, quiet voice, "You look good."

"Thanks!" I responded. Looking around in amazement, "This place is HUGE!"

"You'll get used to it." He said Chuckling.

"Hey, Tad! Who's the new girl?!" asked a guy that I had seen at Kelly's party, the one where I met Tad.

"This is Suze." tad said to the guy, "Suze this is Jason."

"Hey!" I said smiling. "I like her!" Jason said to Tad, trying to be quiet about it.

"I like me too." I responded, letting them know that I could hear them.". They looked at me and laughed, "Good to know!" commented Jason, while sneaking a smirk at Tad.

"Jason has your next class, so he's going to take you now and I'll meet you there afterwards ." Said Tad.

"Shall we?" Asked Jason. I laughed and said "Sure thing boss!"

"I like you Suze!" He commented on the way to class, "So... You got a boyfriend?"

"I'll let you know by the end of the day!" I said smiling, "- Actually, no, i don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

Jason faked shock, " How is that possible?! YOU?"

"Yeah" I said trying to sound miserable, "ME!"

"I'll have to remember that." He said, only half joking.

We walked into the class room and I introduced myself to the teacher. "My! Two new students in one class!" She exclaimed smiling. "Two?" I thought. "Class!" She said trying to get the room to pay attention to her, "We have two new students today: Suze-" The guys in the class all broke out into applause and I blushed and smiled while waving. The teacher continued, "-and Jesse-" A cute guy stood up and all of the girls applauded. The guy smiled and winked at me. He looked VERY familiar, but the only thing I could think of wasn't possible... and even if it was- no, it wasn't. Once the class became silent the teacher spoke, "Ms. Simon and Mr DeSilva please come up here and get your books.". I froze, and so many thoughts and questions raced through my head. I shakily went to get my book and walked back to my desk. "DeSilva? Jessse? MY Jesse?" I thought turning slowly to look at the new guy. He raised his eyebrows at me, one of which had a scar identical to MY Jesse's, "Is something wrong- querida?" he asked in a smooth silky voice with a slight accent exactly like the one MY Jesse had/ has. At this my jaw dropped and started trembling. Thank God I was already by my desk or I would have fallen over in shock. I quickly sat down and fought the urge to cry for the rest of the class period.

"Gosh, Suze. Are you alright?" Asked Tad when I met up with him after class.

"Yeah, you look like you've just seen a ghost." added Jason. They were both concerned.

"I wish," was all I could manage to mumble.

"Listen, do you need a ride home?" asked Tad.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I answered, managing a smile.

The ride home was very quiet, until Tad broke the silence, " I missed. I wanted to call you, but it just felt weird. You know? I didn't know if you'd be mad or anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I replied honestly. That whole ordeal was really crazy for both of us. We pulled up in the driveway of my house. "I'd like to start over." Tad said even more quietly than he usually speaks.

"That would be nice." I replied. "Even if that was Jesse back there, he obviously doesn't want me now- he probably never did," I thought to myself.

"Good." Tad said leaning over and kissing me softly, but passionately on the lips. I kissed him back and, sooner or later, after several minutes of serious tongue twisting and saliva swapping , we had to pull apart for breath and I got out of the car. Tad backed his Porsche carefully out of the driveway and , after stopping to wave goodbye, sped off down the road. Tad was a VERY good kisser, his kisses sent shivers down my back and they were soft and always feel like it's that special first kiss. Plus, he never had bad breath. I stood in the driveway, replaying that kiss over in my head, until...

"Gosh, did he clean your mouth out well enough with his tongue?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Advertisement for chapter 8 [staring a VERY confused Susannah Simon]: Was that REALLY Jesse? Who was spying on Tad and Suze? Find out in the next installment of : 'The Mediator: Changes'... lol- cliffhanger!! yay! REVIEW! I'll doesn't matter if I get reviews or not, but I still like them... I just like writing this! 


	8. It's All In This Game of Love

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

I wonder who sill show up in this chapter!? Little green men? JK, no I don't think that I want to write a story that's THAT weird. Anyways... read and review. I hope you like it. ~Chels

****

Chapter 8: It's All in The Game of Love

Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really don't want to know  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes  
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again  


-"Going Down in Flames" by 3 Doors Down

**__**

Flashback: 

"I'd like to start over." Tad said even more quietly than he usually speaks.

"That would be nice." I replied. "Even if that was Jesse back there, he obviously doesn't want me now- he probably never did," I thought to myself.

"Good." Tad said leaning over and kissing me softly, but passionately on the lips. I kissed him back and, sooner or later, after several minutes of serious tongue twisting and saliva swapping , we had to pull apart for breath and I got out of the car. Tad backed his Porsche carefully out of the driveway and , after stopping to wave goodbye, sped off down the road. Tad was a VERY good kisser, his kisses sent shivers down my back and they were soft and always feel like it's that special first kiss. Plus, he never had bad breath. I stood in the driveway, replaying that kiss over in my head, until...

**__**

Snap Back to This Chapter:

"Gosh, did he clean your mouth out well enough with his tongue?" Paul asked trying to joke, but not managing to keep the jealousy out of his voice, "So, who was that?"

"My Ex-boyfriend Tad." I answered.

"Ex?" Paul asked. He then let out a whistle, "THAT's how you kiss your EX-boyfriends?"

"We're 'starting over' I don't think we actually broke up in the first place. Things were just really- weird- for a while. They're better now and his dad's back home from the hospital- don't ask... but his uncle's still M.I.A." I said, smiling at the last part.

"What does Jesse think of him?" Asked Paul, sounding like an overprotective mother.

"The first time he saw him- us- he said that he was too 'forward', but then he helped me save him- and myself- from that huge fiery mess, so he had to be okay with him..." I answered

"What does he say about me?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Let's not go there... plus, I can't speak Spanish, so I wouldn't know- he speaks of you in Spanish and won't tell me what he's saying... it SOUNDS evil though!" I said, only half jokingly.

"Oh." Was all Paul said to my statement, before he changed the subject, " So- looks like you've got yourself a new boyfriend now, so you won't be needing me hanging around anymore."

"Sure I will." I said smiling and hugging him. He smiled back, and gave me a suspicious look "Why?"

"Who else would teach me about shifting? Who else can see the annoying invisible things that I always talk to ? Who else understands me?-" I answered, then, pointing at him said, "You!"

"So you only want me as a shifting teacher?" He asked sadly.

"That and as a friend. I wouldn't mind going to get coffee or pizza or seeing a movie once in a while with a friend! Sound good?" I asked smiling slyly at him.

He grinned back. "Sounds great!" He said back, while getting into his truck. He then drove away, still grinning. I felt sorry for Paul. I think I was getting his hopes up this past week, then I go and get together with some other guy. And Jesse? Was it just a coincidence that the new guy's name was Jesse DeSilva, or did Jesse somehow become human again- and get younger? "Let's go ask the messenger- what's his name anyways?" I thought.

I literally ran to my room. The messenger wasn't sitting in the window seat as he usually was, so I found his bottle and knocked on it. He appeared. "Hi- Sorry- I have some questions for you." I said. He sat down on the window seat. When he was situated comfortably he said, " Alright."

"Okay- wait- what's your name, first?" I asked.

"Name? You mean what I am called?" He asked. I nodded. "I am Chad, messenger of the Shifters." He announced proudly.

"Okay, Chad, first question- did I change along with everyone else?" I asked.

"Not you personally, but your attitude slightly changed and little things like that." He answered.

"How did Jesse change?" I asked.

"In many ways." Chad answered cryptically.

"Is he human- Alive Possibly?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Maybe. I shouldn't answer that, but I shall, because I must make sure you're happy, and if I don't answer than you will be unhappy - that is how you are." Chad said, "The answer, Susannah.-The answer is that he is human, yes, and also very much alive."

"How?" I asked, realizing what this meant.

Chad sighed, "He possessed the requirements to be a shifter, and, as I said, there were only two shifters left-" 

I cut him off, " So they - whoever made us shifters- changed him so that he could be alive?". Chad nodded. " Is that why he was acting so busy that night?" I asked suddenly feeling sorry for how I'd acted. 

"Yes," Said Chad, " But he didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work. It's never been done before."

"Wow- what about his family?" I asked, "Where does he stay?"

"They changed his sisters and parents also, only they are not shifters." Explained Chad.

"Wow! He must be so happy! Thank you Chad! Sorry again for bothering you." I said hugging him.

"It's alright." He said, returning to his bottle. 

"It's time to test my shifting skills." I thought, "- Only, I don't know where he lives- I can call him! It worked when he was a ghost, but I wonder if it will work now? It's worth a try!" I sat down on the edge of my bed and concentrated on picturing Jesse's face in my mind, then I moved down to sit on the floor in the middle of the room. " Jesse" I thought, " If you can hear me- come here!" I said this at least three times in my head before a voice from behind me broke my concentration. "If you're not going to talk I'll leave!". I turned around, "Jesse! I wanted to make sure that it was you!"

"It is, don't worry." He said, sounding like a typical teenager.

"So, you're a shifter now?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, second most powerful." he said stretching and fake yawning, " So what's up?". "Apparently they taught him how talk in today's teenage society... and dress" I thought, noticing his clothes for the first time. Damn! He is so hot! He looks like a celeb, you know how they're always so perfect looking and well built. You could see the outline of his well developed stomach muscles under his tight fitting white sleeveless undershirt. And it went so well with those slightly baggy jeans that he was wearing. I think I'm blushing, stupid me! I realized that I was staring and snapped back to reality. Jesse was grinning. He gave me a prompting look and I remembered the question that he had just asked me, "Nothin' much here- besides Father Dom hating me, along with cee Cee and Adam, Paul being my friend and almost boyfriend. My old enemy's are now my friends and Brad's being really nice to me. You?"

"I'm alive and so is my family! I haven't seen them for a hundred and fifty years!" he said happily.

"How are they adjusting to modern living?" I asked.

"Very well!" Jesse said, " My sisters would like some help with clothes and make-up though." He said.

"I think I could help them..." I said smiling. "Where are you guys living?"

This question brought an instant smile to Jesse's face, "It's AWESOME!!!" he said, "You HAVE to come see!- Well- later let's wait till they adjust a little more. Anyways- they gave us a great house and TON's of money!" He said.

"Suzie?" called my mom from the other side of my door. Jesse promptly disappeared with a "See you at school".

"Come in!" I called. my mom walked in and sat on my bed. We made some small talk about how my day went, and then she said what she came in my room to say, "We're going to go get your license, come on." She said and got up. She walked out of my room and down the stairs. I called down after her, "I'll be right down!", then went and made sure that I looked alright for the picture that I was going to have on my license- I HAD to pass, I was sure I would.


	9. News Flash!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Weird, yes. Different, yes. This story is definitely by me... it has all the right characteristics! OK, now read! And don't forget: REVIEW! Thanks! ~Chels 

****

Chapter 9: News Flash!

"Congratulations Suze and Brad!" Said Andy at dinner that night.

"What's the occasion?" Asked Jake walking in from an afternoon of surfing. 

"Your brother and sister got their license's today." Said my mom.

"Step-sister." Corrected Jake.

"Actually, Jake, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Have a seat, please." Said Andy. Everyone looked at Andy and my mom, who were looking at each other and smiling., "Jake. Brad. David." Andy said acknowledging each of them, "I am adopting Suze."

"And Suze. I am adopting Jake, Brad and David." Added my mother.

"Wow!" Was all I could say for a moment, " -I have brothers!" I smiled.

"This is so COOL!" Said Brad.

"YEAH!" Agreed David.

Jake, who didn't look so thrilled about the idea, yelled, "You can't adopt me! -I'm 18 now!" 

"Not yet," Said Andy, " You still have three more months Jake, plus we're signing the papers in (*he looked at his watch*) half an hour."

"FINE!" Jake said, grinning evilly at me, "I saw Suze smoking!" He announced like it was the news of the century.

"She already knows" I announced, sounding bored. "Yes," Added my mother, "Suze and I have already discussed that Jake." Jake looked defeated.

"Well," said Andy, "We'd better get going!"

"Yes, see you all in a bit!" My mother said.

"Bye Mom!" Brad, David and I said. She smiled.

"Hey mom?" I asked, " I might go out with a friend tonight. Is that alright?"

"Sure, Honey! Don't stay out too late though it is a school night." She said, then followed Andy out the door.

"I'm so glad you called." said Tad. We were at the Coffee Clutch, sitting at the same table we had sat at when we had first we went there together. "So... are you going to try out for any sports or anything?" He asked.

"I dunno!" I replied, "What do you suggest that I try out for?"

"Well," he laughed, "You'd make a very cute cheerleader... but sports-wise... you could play basketball."

I laughed, " Me, a cheerleader? I've never thought of that- didn't have much need for them in New York- and I don't know if I'd be any good at basketball either... I've never really played."

Tad looked shocked, " Never played BASKETBALL? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately." I said seriously. Tad stood up and told me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked, confused. "Trust me!" he said smiling. We got into Tad's car and drove for a few minutes. Tad stopped on the side of the road, told me to close my eyes, and began driving again. After a few minutes he stopped. Tad got out of the car, then helped me out while instructing me to keep my eyes closed. He led me to a building, turned on some lights and instructed me to open my eyes.

"Nothing's gonna jump out at me, right?" I asked.

"Right. Now open your eyes!" He said laughing. i opened my eyes slowly. I was in a gym, on a basketball court, and Tad was standing a few feet away with a basketball in his hands.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Seeing if you're any good." he answered, throwing the ball at me. I caught it, and he began trying to take it back from me. "Do like they do on TV, Suze," I told myself, "Try that thing... what's it called?- Faking!" I faked left and shot the ball at the hoop. It went in!

" You said you'd never done this before!?" Asked Tad, " Are you sure?"

" I haven't! I remembered seeing people on TV do that so I thought I'd give it a try!" I responded seriously, "Wanna go again?"

"Bring it on!" Tad said smiling. We played for about an hour and I guess I'm pretty good, because I beat Tad and it was only my first time playing.

"I give up!" Tad said, "This is your first time playing and I've been playing my whole life and you are beating me every time!" I smiled and did a little victory dance. He laughed and exclaimed, "I don't know what you're better at, Cheerleading or basketball!"

"You're fun to hang around with!" I said laughing

"Because you can beat me at basketball?" He asked.

"No, that goes into it though!" I joked, "Seriously, this day has been one of the best in my life! First I got out of my boring old school and into a better one, then I saw you again and met all of those new people. Next, I saw someone else that I never thought I'd see again. Then I made friends with my former worst enemy, THEN I beat you at basketball." I answered, making sure I didn't babble.

Tad laughed, "You've been busy!"

"That's not all!" I sighed. Tad faked a look of shock, "What else happened?" he asked. "My mom is adopting my step-brothers and my step-father is adopting me (*I looked at my watch*) They should be done signing the papers by now." I said.

"Interesting!" Said Tad.

"Yeah... listen, can I get a ride back to the Coffee Clutch? It's getting kind of late and I should head home."

"Sure." He said reaching out for my hand and leading me back to his Porsche.

"My brothers would go crazy if they saw your car." I commented on the ride back to the coffee shop. He laughed and asked why. "Everyone but them has a car, and a nice one too." I answered.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Well, the other day when Jake refused to give us a ride home from school, I asked Paul to give me and Brad a ride. Brad was very jealous of Paul's Dodge Viper truck. Then I got a little Celica for my birthday and Jake almost blew a fuse. Then you drive up in your sweet lil Porsche and they see it and don't stop staring until you've rounded the corner." I said.

"When was your birthday?" Tad asked, parking at the Coffee Clutch.

"last weekend." I answered, getting unbuckled. 

"Happy birthday! Sweet 16?" asked Tad. I nodded. Tad leaned over for a kiss, and all I could think about was Jesse. I suddenly didn't feel right sitting in this car, kissing this guy. "See you tomorrow." I said, getting out of the car and into my own. Tad drove away and I was about to do the same, until I happened to look in the window of the coffee shop and see Lauren, sitting alone at a table crying. I turned off my car and went inside. Sitting down at her table, I asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing you could help." She said, glaring at me.

"Try me." I responded.

"Paul hates me and so does everyone else!" She said sobbing.

"Can I give you some advise?" I asked calmly. She looked at me and said, "Please."

"Stop chasing him. He was freaked out when you followed him around and came to the school because of him and all of that stuff." I said, "He used to follow me around. He came to the Mission because of me, then he found out what being followed is like and he stopped following me and actually tried to be nice and get to know me first."

"And you went out with him after he stopped following you?" she asked.

"Kind of." I answered.

"Are you still going out?" She asked. 

"No... we broke up- kind of." I said.

"Kind of?" She asked, "What's with all the ' kind of 's?"

"We were never really going out...we just hung out a lot, then we decided to just hang out, but in a friendly way and not a make-out-ish way." I explained. "So, be nice to him, ask him for help with math homework, or try to find some common interests with him." I said, "I have to go home now, but good luck." I said smiling at her. She had stopped crying now, and gave me a small smile, "Thanks!" she said, "Really."

As I walked out the door, a hand grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me over to where the owner of that hand was. "What were you talking to her about?!" Asked Paul.

"YOU!" I answered, "She's going to stop following you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Go talk to her." I said, "She's actually kind of nice." I grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him over to the door. He went inside, sat down at her table and started talking to her. My mission for the night being done, I decided to go home and get some rest. I was exhausted from the events of the day. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Question? How many sisters did Jesse have, and is there any mention of their names in the books? I need this stuff for later on in the story... I already have a whole bunch written, the part that takes me the longest is the typing it up part... I should just write it on the computer, but hey, when inspiration hits you don't always have a computer available!


	10. Father Dom, Revisited

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Thanks again to everyone who did the survey! It will come in very handy when I run out of ideas, or when ppl get bored (heaven forbid) with my story. Now, on with the fic, cause the show must go on!!!!! ~Chels

****

Chapter 10- Father Dom. , Revisited. 

"How was school today honey?" My mom asked.

"Great!" I replied, smiling.

"And cheerleading?" She asked.

"Also great!" I replied. Yes, I became a cheerleader. I know, a CHEERLEADER, I never pictured myself as one of them either, but I am very flexible and VERY energetic. Plus, I just didn't feel like getting all sweaty playing basketball. I've been on the squad for a whole month (Yes, I chose this life over the other one, it just felt better. And Jesse is ALIVE in this life.) Speaking of Jesse, he is now on the football team and has quite the group of girls following him. Too bad that he doesn't like me that way anymore. I would drop Tad in a second if Jesse asked me to, but I haven even SPOKEN to him in about three weeks, so I don't think he's gonna ask any time soon.

"Suze, I have a problem. It's Lauren!" Said Paul over the phone. Paul and Lauren are going out now. Apparently our little talk did some good. "She's-"

I cut him off, "Oh My God!!" Lauren was standing in front of me, glowing, and most definitely dead. "Do you want her to move on? Do yu want me to help her? Do YOU want to help her?" I would have asked if he wanted Jesse to help her, but he didn't know about the whole Jesse being a shifter thing.

"Yes," Said Paul after a moment of silence, " I want her to move on, but I think we should send her to father Dom. He would probably do a better job, since he's not as emotionally attached to her as both of us." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." I said hanging up the phone. I gestured for Lauren to follow me to my room, because my mom was in the room next door and would notice me talking to someone that wasn't there if I was sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

Walking into my room I closed the door. "Lauren! What happened? Oh my gosh!" I said.

"You don't want to know!" She moaned, "-You never mentioned that you can see ghosts."

"It's not something that I try to go around telling people." I explained, " Anyways, do you want to try and move on?" I asked seriously. She nodded her head solemnly. "Ok, then let's get you to father Dom. He can help you."

"Father Dom. can see ghosts too?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." was all I said. 

After a moment of silence Lauren spoke, very quietly, she asked, "So, will it hurt?"

" No. I think you've already gone through the pain part." I said, "It's nice up there, well, as far as I've seen."

"Ok." She said quietly

"Since you don't know how to disappear we have to drive down to the mission. Come on." I said walking out of the room and out of the house. We drove to the mission and found father Dom in his office. He looked surprised to see me, and even more surprised to see Lauren.

"Well, how can I help you two?" Asked father Dom.

"Lauren needs help from someone as good as yourself." I said, figuring that flattering him was a good start.

He shook his head, "Yes, of course, but before you go, Susannah, how's Jesse?"

"Alive and Kickin'" I said Smiling, "Actually, He is alive, and he's a shifter... But I can't talk about it now, and neither can you. Bye Lauren!" With that said I disappeared and reappeared in my room.


	11. Truth's Revealed I

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

ARGH!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I left this hanging un-updated for WAY tooooo long! I've been busy with stuff for school that I should have done at the beginning of summer vacation, but I left in for the weekend before school starts! How smart am I?!... don't answer that! Okay, so here's more of the story! ~Chels

****

Chapter 11- Truth's Revealed (part I)

"Suze!!" I heard Kelly say on the other end on the phone. We've actually been keeping in touch.

"Hey!" I responded.

"Hi. Anyways- You have to come to this HUGE party! It's at-" My phone started beeping. I had another call.

I cut Kelly off mid-sentance, "Hold on Kell, one sec!" I pushed the button to answer the other call, "Hello?"

"Hey Baby!" Said Tad, "Listen, I'm having this big party Saturday. Con you make it?"

"Yeah, sounds like a blast! I have to go , I have someone on hold. See ya Saturday!" I said.

"Bye." I heard Tad say as I pushed the button and started to talk to Kelly. "I'm back" I announced to her.

"Okay, good." She said laughing, "Like I said, BIG party. It's Saturday at-"

"Tad Beaumonts house?" I said, finishing her sentence for her.

"How did you know?" Asked Kelly, confused. 

I haven't told her that I'm dating him, so I said, "It was him on the other line" .

I heard Kelly gasp a "No way!" and ask, "He called you?" sounding shocked, like the sky had just turned Purple and started raining gumdrops.

"He kinda has to... he's my boyfriend." I answered slowly. She squealed and said that that was awesome news. I told her that I would try and hook her up with Jason, she agreed and we hung up.

"Hello?" I heard someone say. Looking around I saw no body. "Suze?" Called the voice.

"What?" I asked out loud.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"Jesse." Came the reply.

"Sure." I said, in answer to his question. I haven't talked o him in forever. I wish he still felt the way about me that I feel for him. "The world may never know!" I thought, remembering a tootsie pop comercial.

Jesse materialized on the window seat. "You brought Spike?" I asked, noticing the cat on Jesse's lap.

Jesse smiled, "He missed you!". I love that smile. It sends chills down my back.

"So... What's up?" I asked, trying hard not to stare. I couldn't help it, he was wearing a tight, white, sleeveless shirt and his muscles were VERY visible. It was very hard not to jump him right then.

"I mis- I mean- I haven't talked to you in a while. It's not like I still live in your room." He said. Does 'I mis-' mean he misses me? I wanted to scream 'I miss you too! I still love you!' at him, but I don't know if he feels the same way.

"Yeah, but this way you don't have to sit around talking to ONE boring person all day." I said, hoping for something like, 'you could never be boring, or else I wouldn't love you so much, Suze'.

"You aren't boring querida!" Exclaimed Jesse. I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to disguise it as a cough, but Jesse caught it. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

I paused, "- um, Jesse, I take Spanish now... I know what that means." He blushed. BLUSHED, JESSE!!!!!!. "It's okay," I assured him, " Really, It brings back memories of- then."

"You have a boyfriend." He stated, "It's unacceptable for me to call someone else's girlfriend something so- special."

"I'm special?" I asked. He grinned at me and nodded. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to admit that." I said quietly.

Jesse looked shocked. "What about Tad?" He asked.

"I thought you and I were over- because- well, I thought- I don't know why. Then I ran into Tad, and I was so lonely, and he made me feel good again. And talking to you was weird, because I didn't know how you felt about me, or US, or anything." I explained

"I thought you hated me because of how I acted the other night- sorry about that, by the way." He said.

It was my turn to look shocked. "To tell you the truth that did piss me off, but I didn't hate you." I said, " I- actually, yes I did for a little while- then I kissed Paul to try and make you mad, but you didn't react, so-"

Jesse cut me off, "Hold on- you kissed PAUL?". I knew I shouldn't have said that. It's just my luck that when I'm trying to make a guy jealous he has no clue.

I looked down, "yeah- a few times- he's really changed. And he's my friend now, so don't be to harsh on him." I said quietly.

"Slater, changed?!" Jesse laughed, "Right! How?"

"He stopped following me, he acted nice without motive... He got a girlfriend- that wasn't me... He tought me shifter stuff- and ONLY shifter stuff. Is that enough?" I said.

"Wow. Slater and you kissing. Tad and you kissing, Who else have you kissed while I was gone? Who!? Brad? Adam?" He asked, yelling.

"No and EEW! to both of those." I said calmly, "Brad's being nice- and he's my brother- and Adam asked me out- and kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back, I pulled away."

"Brad's your step-brother Suze- just reminding you- and that thing with Adam?- It happens sometimes." Said Jesse, sounding really pissed.

"He's my brother, actually. Mom adopted the three guys and Andy adopted me." I said. I forgot that I didn't tell him that.

"Whoa, that's unexpected." Said Jesse, "-But don't change the subject. You kissed Paul and Tad- and Adam- to try and make me mad." He laughed, "Nice try Suze."

"No I didn't- well, only Paul- then I realized it wasn't worth it." I said closing my eyes and holding my head in my hands. When I opened my eyes, Jesse was gone, leaving me to wonder how much of what I had just said he had actually heard.

"Suze?" Asked Tad, concerned, "Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my day dream, "Yeah...just tired."

It was almost the end of the day on Friday. I was worried about seeing Jesse next period. He was pretty pissed last night. I would have been too if I was him. How could I have been so stupid?!?!?!

"So. I was thinking Pizza?" Said Tad.

"Pizza?" I asked, confused.

"For the party," He reminded me.

"Oh, right!" I laughed, "Sorry- yeah. Pizza sounds good- lots of pizza!"

Tad laughed, "OK, Suze, what day is it?"

"Today?" I asked yawning. He shook his head 'yes'. "Friday?"

"Good!" Said Tad, "Now, who are you going to the party with?"

"You?" I said.

"Very good!" He commented, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None." I answered, drifting back into thought. 'Jesse. It hurts to be with you, but it kills me to be apart from you. Having you mad at me is like sticking daggers through my heart, one after another.' I distinctly heard laughter in my head. Cold, evil laughter. Jesse's laughter. He must have heard me. Crap!

I was brought back from my nightmarish thoughts by the sound of the bell. Jason stood up, "Come on Suze." He said, putting his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulders. He led me, half asleep, to our next class. Tad gave me a concerned look as he walked away.

As soon as we got into the classroom I collapsed in my desk. I took a moment to look at Jesse and woke right up- he was staring at me, laughing, with an evil looking grin on his face. He saw mw looking and the grin widened.

I spent all of class wondering what Jesse was up to. Not knowing was scaring me to death. I've never seen Jesse act like this, I don't know what to expect.

At the end of the period Jason helped me walk out of the classroom. We stopped outside of the door to wait for Tad. Jesse walked out of the door after us and stopped to talk to some girl, one of his 'followers'. With a glance towards me he smiled and gave the girl a deeply passionate kiss. It made me blush just to watch- that is, before I passed out.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HeHe! review and tell me what you think! I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything, cause school is starting in about a day. 

~Chels


	12. Truth's Revealed II

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Get ready for this! You might want to fasten your seatbelts... this could be a VERY bumpy ride. The title comes into play yet again in the 12th chapter of 'The Mediator: Changes'

****

Chapter 12- Truth's Revealed (part II)

(Third Person POV)

"Everything's white," Thought Suze sleepily, "And it smells like-". Her eyes fluttered open. She sat bolt upright, noticing that she was in a hospital. "How did I get here?" She thought as doctors and nurses came running in.

"How could I do that?!" Thought Jesse angrily, "I am so stupid." He closed his eyes to the thought of hurting Susannah the way that he did. "She never deserved that. I kissed what's-her-name to try and make Suze jealous, but instead she goes into a coma." He thought as a tear slid down his face.

"How could Suze do this to me?!" Thought Tad, "She missed my party! I throw a party for her and she blacks out!" He shook is head in disgust. "The good thing was that I met Kelly- now she's a keeper! She's hotter than Suze and she'd never black out right before a party held by me!" He thought, dialing the number of the hospital to check if Suze was awake yet, "She doesn't deserve me!"

"Poor Suze!" Thought Paul for the thousandth time that hour, "I wonder what happened ". He got up and walked out of his house and into his car. "I have to do something. I can't think about possibly losing Suze after I just lost Lauren."

"Suze is in a coma?" Thought Kelly, "That sounds wierd. Poor thing." She was sitting down, getting a manicure. "Maybe it was the shock of Tad breaking up with her," She thought, "That would make me black out."

"Where is everyone- anyone- I know?" Thought Suze.

"I should go to her- if only to see her sleep." Thought Jesse.

"I'll go see if she's awake, and break the news to her." Thought Tad. 

"I'm already in the car, so why don't I go check on her." Thought Paul.

"I'll bring her some colorful flowers! That place is so dull !" Thought Kelly

Suze's room was in the middle of the hospital. There were several main entrances to the hospital. Jesse went through the front door, Tad went through the back door, Paul went through one side entrance, and Kelly went through another . They all reached the room at the same time. Regarding each other cautiously, they entered the room.

"She's awake!" They all thought at the same time.

'Suze, I need to tell you something." Said Tad and Jesse at the same time, they looked at each other and said both said, "ALONE".

Kelly put the flowers down and told Suze that she'd call her later. Paul smiled and said that he'd do the same. Jesse looked at Tad and said "I'll let you two talk first" then walked out of the room, thinking, "This way if he hurts her I'll know to kill him, and if he says something that makes her happy I'll know to be appreciative of him and just apologize to Suze." He took a seat in a chair outside of Suze's room.

A moment later Tad came out of the room smiling. "She's all yours." He said.

"I wish!" Thought Jesse, walking into the room.

"Hi." Said Suze quietly. She was, quite clearly, crying.

"Suze, I-" Started Jesse, "- Why are you crying? Did he hurt you querida?". Suze cried harder.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jesse, softly.

"He broke up with me and I didn't even know who he was!" Suze sobbed, "Who are you?"

"She doesn't remember? What have I done?!" Thought Jesse. "My name is Jesse DeSilva." He said. "Should I tell her what I 'was' to her or what I did to ruin that?" He wondered to himself.

Suze stopped crying, her face contorted in anger. "How DARE you!" She yelled, crying again.

"Susannah," Jesse said softly, "It's me, I promise. You don't remember what happened. You still think I'm a ghost. Right?" 

"Do you think this is funny?!?!" She asked, crying harder still.

"Querida stop, you'll hurt yourself," Jesse said, referring to how hard she was crying. " I came her to apologize for what I did and to say that I feel like a- Jerk" Said Jesse, trying to speak in all English so Suze could understand him.

Suze gasped as if she was out of air. "Oh God." She said, crying even though she was out of tears. "Jesse!" she gasped.

Jesse had begun to cry just as hard as Suze. He collapsed onto his knees. "I'm so sorry Suze!" He said, "If you don't forgive me I would die! But I was so stupid, how could you forgive me?"

"I saw us." Thought Suze, "Future me and Jesse. I have to forgive him. I have to prevent-that- from happening. I was an idiot first anyways- and for longer". "Jesse." Suze said crying, "I- Jesse." She began to shake. Almost unable to speak, she stammered out the words, "I-I-I... L-L-Love.... Y-Ya-You" before collapsing onto the bed, exhausted.

"She loves me?" Thought Jesse, "Still? After all I've done? How could she? Unless- She knows something important that I don't and I won't know until later... I don't care. I got a second chance. That's all I need". He got up from his knees and took Suze's hands in his, saying, "I love you querida. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." After saying this he exited the room to find a nurse to check and make sure that Suze was alright. "That crying exhausted her and it's all my fault." Thought Jesse. He found a nurse and she reassured him that Suze would be alright and that she just needs some rest. Then she left to go check on another patient, leaving Jesse alone in the room, wondering what Suze saw while she was blacked out. That was the only explanation for her forgiving him that he could think of. "She must have had some sort of shifter premonition," He thought, "After all, she's supposed to be the most powerful shifter alive. The most powerful shifters get premonitions, at least that's what I was told."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview:

Chapter 13: Truth's Revealed (Part III)

"I'll be right there." Said Paul to Suze. He hung up the phone. Trying to disappear, he realized that he couldn't. Paul picked up the phone to call Suze back. Still at the hospital, she answered, "Hello?"

"Suze!" Said Paul, disbelievingly, "I can't shift!"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whadda think?!? Review and tell me! I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything, due to the fact that I still have to go to school......yay (not)!

~Chels


	13. Truth's Revealed III

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

Sorry...school...boring, time consuming, no fun school! So, here's chapter 13... this one should be interesting! (By the way- this starts off in the same day that part 2 ended in.) ~Chels

****

Chapter 13: Truth's Revealed (Part III)

"I think now is a good time to call Suze," thought Paul later that day. He picked up the phone and dialed the hospital's number and the extension to Suze's room.

Suze answered with a very sleepy sounding "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Paul."

"Oh, hey!" said Suze, trying to sound cheerful.

"Feeling any better?" Paul asked Suze.

"Yeah. I can remember things now- Tad broke up with me and I didn't know who he was... it was funny, but confusing." Said Suze, laughing. 

****

"Did you know who that other guy was? The one that looked like he could have been Jesse's twin?" Asked Paul. his question actually meant: 'Who was that guy and should I be jealous of him?'

"That's right." Thought Suze, "Paul doesn't know Jesse's alive- or a shifter." She took a deep breath, "No," She answered sighing, "He had to explain himself- I didn't recognize him."

"What?" Asked Paul, confused.

"Are you sitting down?" Asked Suze.

"No. Why?" Answered Paul cautiously.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Said Suze.

There was a pause while Paul sat down, "Okay." He said

"Paul- That guy WAS Jesse." Suze said. Paul was silent, waiting for an explanation. Suze continued, "He's alive and so is his family."

"I don't understand." Said Paul.

"Wait, there's more." Said Suze. She took a deep breath and said, "Paul, Jesse's a shifter."

"How?" Asked Paul, sounding stunned.

"I don't know." Answered Suze quietly, "I don't know."

There was a long silence. "Suze?" Asked Paul, "Are you still there."

"Yes." Came her barely audible reply.

"I'll be right there," said Paul. He hung up the phone. Trying to disappear, Paul realized that he couldn't..

"What the hell is going on?!" Yelled Paul. He picked the phone back up and called Suze back. 

"Hello?" She answered.

"Suze," Paul said, sounding worried, "I can't shift.

"When was the last time you did?" Asked Suze.

"When I was teaching you," Paul said after a moment of silence.

Suze hung up the phone. "Chad come here NOW!" She thought. He appeared a few seconds later.

"Chad, how did Jesse become a shifter?" She asked.

"I cannot tell you." Was his reply.

"Paul is no longer a shifter." Stated Suze, "Why?"

"He let his emotions rule him, he let you rule his emotions, and he would be better at leading a normal life- less chances of him hurting people." Chad answered, then disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Do you think Chad's last statement was really true? What did Suze see in her premonition? Find out in the next installment of 'The Mediator: Changes'

**** __


	14. Suze's 'Premonition'

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

YAY!!!!!! I updated! FINALLY! (*throws self a party*) ok, yeah, no excuses from me... just read! ~Chels

****

Chapter 14: Suze's Premonition

It looked like an episode of _Smallville _I, Suze, was the Lana type person, Jesse was like Clark and Paul was like Lex. Jesse had powers, shifter powers, and Paul was a normal, although extremely rich, human being. I had powers too, shifter powers, but I didn't use them often.

Me and Jesse were on the verge of making out, then Paul came along.

"I know your secret" Paul had stated to Jesse, "I know how to control you." He then turned to me and smiled evilly, "I may not have powers, but I will still get the girl. And you know you want it." He moved in until he was right up against my ear and whispered "He betrayed you once, he could do it again.". I couldn't speak, couldn't move, run, scream... I could barely even breathe.

Suddenly the scene changed, we were all in some type of mechanics garage, and Jesse went bad, just like Clark with red meteor rocks. It was bad ass 'I'm too good for you' Jesse. And he was HOT, really hot, hotter than 'I'm so sweet and gentlemanly' Jesse... and it scared me out of my mind. "Hey Paul?! You'll never get the girl!" yelled Jesse over the hum of the Harley that had suddenly appeared, He patted the seat behind him, wanting me to get on the bike. I refused, went to Paul, in a way I sealed Jesse's fate.

By refusing to get on the bike I made Jesse pissed. He tried to run Paul over, but that plan backfired. Paul somehow ended up on the bike and Jesse ended up on the ground. Then it was over for Jesse, or so I thought. He disappeared and reappeared at the door to the garage. "You'll pay!" He said to Paul.

"Not as much as you." Paul responded, pushing a button. A garage style door on the other side of the room opened, revealing Jesse's family- or what I thought was Jesse's family because I have never met them- who were somehow tied to the spot where they were standing. Jesse, who was still by the door, stood ,frozen in terror, and suddenly turned back into sweet normal Jesse. Paul, smiling evilly, pushed another button and caused the group of helpless people to die by exploding the bomb like device at their feet. As if watching his family die wasn't enough punishment for Jesse, Paul pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at him. Jesse willingly let Paul kill him, crying over the loss of his family, and just after he had gotten them back after 150 years of being without them- and maybe, just maybe, he was crying over me too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

__

ok, so I hope this is a little less confusing... I fixed it... I think... just to explain it: the family died by Paul pushing a button that set off an explosive device ...and Jesse died from being shot by Paul, because Paul was being a ruthless, merciless loser, much like he was in the 'old days' when he used to exorcise Jesse to try and get Suze...


	15. Musical Futures

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

I'm on a roll! oh yeah! go me! ok... on with the story!!!!!!!!! oh, right, just to clarify things... the last chapter was describing Suze's dream from when she was blacked out... ok, now READ!! ~Chels

****

Chapter 15: Musical Futures

"I'm Bored." I said out loud to the room. Who knows how long I've been cooped up in this stupid hospital room. Black out once and people freak out! They lock you up in a stupid room with a TV that only has three channels, all showing the news, and nothing else in the room but a chair and a bunch of stupid beeping machines.

"I wonder if I'll have make-up work..." I mumbled, " Do they even make unconscious people do make-up work?"

Kelly called to tell me about what was going on down at the mission: Cee Cee and Adam broke up, another new girl came to take the place of Lauren. I asked her to try and set Paul up with someone, she said she'll try. Oh, and I told her how Tad broke up with me and she got really mad at him... apparently he'd told her that he broke up with me before his party on Saturday, so she was pissed that he'd do something like that and hurt me, and that she had anything to do with hurting me, unknowingly or not.

__

The phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm SO sorry Suze! Do you forgive me?" Said the person on the other line.

"Cee Cee?!" I asked, totally surprised.

"Yeah, do you forgive me? Adam is SUCH a loser! I'm SO sorry!" She said.

"It's okay," I said, "So how's life?"

"Pretty much good... you won't believe it! I've totally changed!: She said sounding valley-girlish.

"How?!" I asked, interested.

Cee Cee laughed, "I dyed my hair, lost the braces and the glasses, got a totally new wardrobe and I got colored contacts."

"WOW! You've been busy!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, well to tell the truth, things got a little bit boring without you, so I thought I'd switch it up a bit." said Cee Cee sadly, then she changed her tone and asked, "Do you know if that Paul Slater guy has a girlfriend? He's like a million shades of fine!"

"I don't think he does... Talk to Kelly about it. I told her to hook him up with someone- he's kinda depressed at the moment" I told her.

"Ok, cool!" Said Cee Cee, sounding happy, "I have to go now, but maybe I'll stop by to see you later!"

"Ok, bye!" I said, hanging up the phone.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Jesse. He was leaning in the doorway. I hadn't even noticed him until he said that.

"Hi Jesse!" I said, smiling, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the 'WOW! You've been busy!' part" He said imitating me.

"Sorry," I said, "What's up?"

He laughed, "I got you out of make-up work..." He began, "And I need to talk to you."

I sighed, "Yay to the first part and uh-oh to the last part"

"Nothing bad," Jesse said, "I hope..."

He wanted to know about the dream. He called it a premonition. Now I feel like Phoebe from 'Charmed'. I told him though, what else was I supposed to do. He had a right to know, so I gave him the whole story, not just the readers digest version, the whole thing, including explanations. After I told him, he was very quiet for a long time, then, quietly, he asked me, "Do you love me?"

"Always" I answered, truthfully.

Jesse smiled and some of the color returned to his face, which had become deathly pale after my 'story'. "Thank you Querida,"

I nodded my head. As he turned to leave I called out to him in a whisper, "Jesse?" He turned around. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Am I?" He asked, laughing. I smiled in return. " I thought so," He replied, kissing me gently on the cheek, "I'll see you later Querida." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

haha! yay! they're a couple!!!!!!! yay! I just made myself happy!!!!!! Whatcha think? Whatcha think!?! ~Chels


	16. Back in Action

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

DUDE! It took me SO long to update! SORRY! I forgot, then remembered, but was too busy...enough excuses from me now...go on, READ IT!! ~Chels

****

Chapter 16: Back in Action! (a continuation of chapter 15: 'musical futures')

That night they let me go. I was so happy to go home! I didn't even protest when my mother called me Suzie, or when she brought me some VERY un-me clothes to wear.

"I never thought I'd say this," I told Brad, "But I can't wait for school tomorrow."

He laughed, "You're delirious!"

"No, I was just REALLY bored!" I replied, stressing the 'REALLY' into as many syllables as humanely possible, "How long was I in there, anyways?

Brad squinted, calculating the days in his head, "About a week and a half."

"That long?" I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief, "Wow! It's a wonder I survived! Talk about cruel and unusual punishment! Being that bored THAT long could kill a person!" 

"It was the best time of my life!" Jake said, smiling evilly.

Brad shook his head at Jake, "You're such a downer man!" he said as he left the room.

He had the nerve to say that the most boring part of my life was the best time of his! This pissed me off, " You're such an asshole! I'd like to see YOU bored out of your mind in a hospital for a week, then we'll talk about the best time of our lives..." he was smiling, taunting me, giving me a reason to- " ...In fact-" I kneed him in the groin, then, on his way to the floor, I kneed him again, this time in the face. I heard the satisfying crunch of braking bone when my knee collided with his face. It wouldn't keep him in the hospital, but it would teach him a lesson. Jake groaned in pain as I said, "And no, I didn't learn that from being in a gang, I learned that from being in contact with annoying people like you!" while sitting back down on the bed, faking being sleepy. 

Brad, my mom, and Andy came back in, prepared to leave. They just stared at Jake, who was still lying on the ground, in shock. My mom was the first to speak, "What happened?". Jake just happened to be standing near the door when I hit him, and the door was open just a crack, so the story I had devised worked out perfectly. I sat up, trying to act weak, " He was standing by the door, talking to me about how when I was gone it was the 'best time of his life' and he started laughing so hard that he leaned on the door for support... I called him a name and he turned around a little too fast, and knocked his (*cough cough*)-um- area on the doorknob... he lost his balance and tripped, when he fell he banged his head on the doorknob too... it made a sick crunching noise and made me feel a little dizzy...then you guys came in...". They took Jake to get his nose looked at, and came back a little later with news that he had, in fact, broken his nose... and his jaw... although I can't remember the noise, it would have made some type of noise when it broke, right? Anyways, after they came back to my room we left for home. All the way in the car, Jake was giving me evil glares, but he couldn't say anything to me, after all his jaw was broken...

That night I had the best sleep that I've had in a week and a half, so I was very well rested for school.

Word had gotten around at school how Tad had 'broke up' with me. Needless to say, he wasn't as popular with the ladies at the moment. I, on the other hand, was quite popular with the guys. Word hadn't gotten around about me and Jesse yet, so random guys kept on coming up an flirting with me and asking me out. 

"Hey," said Jason on our way to our last period class, "Sorry abut Tad. He's a real jerk." Jason had become one of my best friends at RLS. He was a real life saver.

"Thanks" I responded.

Jesse was waiting for me outside the room. He hugged me as I walked up to the door. "Welcome back." he said, kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled and said, "Glad to be back." then walked into the classroom.

After school we walked to Jesse's car, holding hands like a real couple, which we were. He was going to drive me home, since I'm not supposed to drive for a while- a precaution incase I black out again. "I'm still sorry," He said while turning the car on.

"I still forgive you." I replied, "-Can we go to your house? I never got a chance to meet your family or see your new house."

"Sure," He said smiling. "My sisters will probably beg to go shopping with you, they only have a vague sense of modern fashion and you know a lot about it, so you'll be their idol as soon as you set foot in the house. They're being 'home-schooled' until they figure out what to wear, they put up such a fit about it when school was mentioned that my parent gave in.

I laughed, "Sounds like they'd fit in perfectly here!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What will happen when Suze goes to Jesse's house? How will Suze- and Jesse's sisters- react to the mall? What happened to Paul? All this and more in the next installment of ' **The Mediator: Changes' **

hope you liked it! And sorry again for the delay! ~Chels


	17. Welcome to the Real World Part I

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

2 updates in one 3 day weekend... it's a start... ok, now read! ~Chels

****

Chapter 17: Welcome to the Real World

Jesse's house is HUGE! It has about ten huge bedrooms and it's right on the beach. It's even bigger than Tad and Paul's houses combined! His sisters are so pretty and very nice. All they need is a little make-up - and some better clothes - and they'd look like normal teenage girls.

When Jesse showed me his room I saw that it has a window seat just like the one at my house, only with a better view. When I commented on it he smiled and told me that he asked for a room with a window seat because it reminded him of me. That made me blush, and as he noticed it his smile grew wider and he leaned in for a kiss. It was good, oh so good, sweet and simple but with so much soul and passion that it was hard to break away from. Then his sister walked in, that made it a little easier to pull away from... we were sitting on the window seat sucking face after all...not something you would want an audience for... at least not that type of an audience.

Hiding a laugh, Jesse's sister, Lorena, asked, "Um- Suze? Are you ready to go?". Smiling and biting my lower lip I nodded 'yes' and squeezed Jesse's hand, which I had been holding, before I got up and followed Lorena out of the room. "Time to go!" she shouted up the spiral staircase that led to the third floor. Seconds later the other two girls in the family ran down the stairs, both dressed in plain jeans and pastel colored short sleeved shirts. 'This is going to be a long trip' I thought to myself. Taking into consideration my past experiences with malls it probably would be.

I managed to avoid any mishaps of the supernatural kind while at the mall. The only thing that happened was that Jesse came along for the trip and was nearly mobbed by a bunch of girls who thought that he was the new Abercrombie and Fitch model from the advertisements. His sisters and I survived the trip with nothing but watering eyes from laughing so much. After figuring out where Jesse's sisters styles stood it only took us a few hours to complete our task of buying wardrobes. Sophia, the youngest DeSilva, was your classic punk/ rebel style. Josephina, the middle girl, was your typical 'show as much skin as you can without being naked or, for school, expelled' type of girl. Lorena, the oldest DeSilva girl, was totally vintage. When we got back to their house, I showed the girls how to apply make-up... then I met their parents. Woah- you could so totally tell where the kids got their looks from. The girls all look like their mother, who could be one of those Victoria's Secret models, and Jesse is the spitting image of his father, and his father is one of those people Gucci and Versace would employ to model their fanciest suits. After having a nice talk with them I ended up staying for dinner, thank God for my cell phone! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Next time on- The Mediator:Changes - Someone is back and in more ways than one. Are the 'changes' that have taken place really permanent?

hope you liked it! ~Chels


	18. Welcome to the Real World Part II

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

ok, it's Saturday! no stupid school! yay... here's chapter 18, it starts off the same day as the chapter 17, but after dinner at Jesse's and Suze just got home ~Chels

****

Chapter 18: Welcome to the Real World (pt. II)

Jake got accepted to Georgia Tech, a fact that I was informed of the second I walked through the door... I guess he signed up early, cause he's still a senior in High School... the further away from me the better, and GA is about as far away from here as you can get.

"Hey Suze" said Brad walking in from outside. Apparently he had been at the beach.

"Hey!." I replied, "Catch any good waves?"

He smiled broadly, "Yeah and so did-"

"-Hey Brad! Come here, quick!" Interrupted a guy from outside the open door.

"Coming!" Yelled Brad, "One Sec. Suze." He said, going outside. I followed, wondering why Brad had to 'come quickly' and who the guy was outside the door.

"Oh, Hey Suze!" said a guy I didn't recognize- wait- it was...PAUL... He had a totally new look. He had on a hat and sunglasses, and his hair was longer, curly too. It was Ashton Kutcher-ish. He was wearing a black Sum41 tee-shirt with kaki cargo's, skater shoes, and he had, I noticed, pierced an eyebrow.

"Nice look." I said

He nodded, " I wanted to show my rebellious inside on the outside... Plus, have you ever listened to Punk, Ska or Emo? It's awesome!"

"Skunk? Emu? A-Eska-What?" I asked confused.

Paul laughed, "It's music... I'll have to let you listen sometime." That made me feel stupid, I let out an embarrassed 'oh'.

Brad, who had taken off running as soon as he got out the door, returned with someone, a girl someone, Kailey. "It's fine now." Brad told Paul, " I saw Kailey on my way back, so I brought her up to have a drink..."

"Suze, I think they want some time alone" said Paul, taking my arm and leading me inside. Once we were inside he turned to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I said, "Never Better." Jesse appeared beside me, a new ghostly guy tagging along. He looked surprised to see Paul standing there talking to me.

"Hello Jesse- and friend" said Paul, nodding to the ghostly tag along.

I looked at Paul questioningly, "I thought you weren't a shifter anymore."

"I'm not" he said, glaring at Jesse, "I'm still a mediator though... I now have an obligation to help the 'poor little ghosties'. "

"Right," Said Jesse, "Suze, baby, you left your underwear at my house." He said, handing me a bag while truing not to laugh. I bought some new underwear while shopping with Jesse's sisters today. 

Jesse, noticing Paul's new look, couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "Nice look Slater!" He laughed, "Very dangerous!" 

Paul looked murderous, "You think you're so cool Jesse? You stupid bastard! You stole my shifting abilities- and my girl. When you blew her off those nights- I was there when you weren't, but you still get her! You become alive, my girlfriend dies. You become a shifter, I lose my shifting abilities. You SUCK!" Jesse grinned coolly and said one word- that's all it took to send Paul over the edge. What did Jesse say? What else: "Jealous?" he asked, his eyebrows raised mockingly. That did it. Paul jumped on Jesse and started beating him. Jesse just laughed, took one swing and Paul was holding his nose. "You'll pay!" said Paul, "You just watch Jesse, you'll pay!" With that, Paul walked over to the front door, pausing only long enough to say the words "I still don't understand" softly, while looking directly at me.

I felt like crying as I realized what Paul had just said, he still didn't understand... then shivers went down my back as I realized what he had said before that. "This is not happening!" I said, feeling panicked. Apparently Jesse had not heard what Paul had said at all, because he asked "what is not happening?"

"That's how my vision went. Those words started it all. Don't let that happen Jesse, try to get along with Paul. For my sake, and yours, and your families. Please!" I said.

"People are so dense now-a-days. So uninvolved in life" Said Jesse, oblivious to what I had just said.

I looked at him and sarcastically said, "Welcome to the real world." 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Next time on- The Mediator:Changes - Are the 'changes' that have taken place really permanent? And who is the ghost?

hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about my fic or how I can make it better. ~Chels


	19. Tag Along part I

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

been a while, sorry bout that! I guess it's become the norm for me to update every few weeks, but that's all I have time for with stupid school and possibly moving and everything... but you didn't come for my excuses, so read and be amused (hopefully) ~Chels

****

Chapter 19: Tag Along (continued from previous chapter)

"Ahem" coughed the guy following Jesse, "Yeah, welcome to the real world dude! Anyways, how can I get a ticket to the 'real world'...cause I could use some surf 'n sun 'n stuff...?"

Jesse looked at him like he was from another planet, "What do I look like, a Surf-English dictionary?"

"Jesse! Stop!" I interrupted, "Hey, I'm Suze." I said to the guy.

"Hey Soo-za" he said, winking suggestively, "I'm Matt." 

Jesse got a hint of an irritated gleam in his eyes. Noticing it, I said, "Jesse, Stay and help, or leave" in a warning tone. 

"And leave you with- him - Matt the surfer dude!? No way!" Jesse spat out.

Funny how a while ago I would have laughed to hear Jesse talking like that... a lot has changed since then... well, anyways... "Okay then," I said, turning back to Matt, "So yeah, I'm a shifter. I can see dead people and blah blah blah, but what I really do is help them move on... HELP being the key word. That's where you come in-"

"Wait," Matt cut in, " move on?!? All I want is to surf again, ya know? Live it up on da beach!"

"Can't" said Jesse sounding bored. Matt went pale (hmm I didn't know ghosts could do that) then turned red, "Why?" He challenged.

"That's just how it works." I answered soothingly, "people move on, start a new life I suppose."

****

"I don't want a new life! I want MY life!" screamed Matt, by this time he was basically purple with anger and things were starting to shake. He was strong, too strong for a 'new' ghost.

"Hey Matt?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling seductively.

"How long have you been a ghost?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

His smile turned into an icy scowl, "A LONG time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

_Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!! ~Chels_


	20. Tag Along part II

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

I have nothing to say for once in my life so read and be amused (hopefully)!!! ~Chels

****

Chapter 20: Tag Along II (continued from previous chapter)

After Matt said he'd been a ghost for 'a LONG time' I looked at Jesse, me being kinda scared and all, and he just shrugged his shoulders like 'whatever'.

"How many mediators have you met so far?" I asked cautiously, getting a VERY bad feeling about this situation.

"Many." He answered cryptically.

"And?" I pushed.

"They were worthless, but they're gone now, won't bother any 'ghosties' now, but they did tell me who COULD help-" he said, smiling evilly.

"Who?" I asked rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"- Shifter" He whispered.

This was bad... going nowhere good... really, really not cool... 'Jesse? I think he's gonna kill us if we don't help him.' I said, using the mind trick Paul had taught me. 'I know' came his reply.

"Funny" said Matt to no one in particular, "I think I want to be called the Medionater- I can be like the terminator, only more -evil- and killing- your kind"

'I say we shift to the mission and ask Father Dom for help with exorcizing him- like now' I said to Jesse.

'Ok, on the count of three" came his reply. One- he held up one finger... Two- he held up a second finger... Three- he held up a second finger and nodded his head... We shifted.

"FATHER DOM!!!!" I yelled. He came running.

"Susannah!" he said, clearly surprised at seeing me again, "What? What happened?" he asked.

"A mediator killing ghost is after us," I said. "-We need to exorcize him- now!" Finished Jesse.

"Okay" said Father Dom, noting the urgency in our voices. He began to gather supplies.

What can I say, the man has good timing. As soon as we all finished setting up for the exorcism Matt showed up. "Shifties! Shifties! Where are you?" came his taunting call, "Shifties? I know you're in there!"

"Now!" I said upon hearing the call. We began chanting. We didn't have a picture so we had to improvise- shifters can call people and things, and I'd perfected my skill, calling Matt into the exact center of the glowing circle.

Matt's last words were, "Shifty! How nice of you to call me!- Whoa- this isn't where I wanted to be...but whatever! I like you Shifty, you're feisty! I'll be back! I promise!" Then he disappeared, no screaming or pleading, just 'poof-gone-buh-bye'! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

_Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!! ~Chels_


	21. Recreating Old Friendships

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

I only have one thing to say: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is all I could come up with in my current state of not thinking, I hope you enjoy it...~Chels

****

Chapter 21: Recreating Old Friendships

We had just made the tag-along ghostie, Matt, go 'poof gone buh-bye'-Jesse, Father Dom, and I- and I felt good... ha, no- good and TIRED! This has been a VERY long day...school, making out with hot guys- well, Jesse-, fights, evil ghosts, etc... not fun- except the making out part!

"Jesse!" FD- Father Dom- exclaimed, "Look at you! You're real!" I had to really work at suppressing a laugh on that one... it sounded like Pinocchio '_Look you're a REAL boy!_' 

"Yes Father." Jesse agreed, "And it feels great!" they both burst out laughing. 

"And Susannah, you look healthy" He said

"Funny, She just got out of the hospital..." Commented Jesse.

"Oh dear, fighting with the ghosts again?" FD asked. Jesse told him the whole story, I laid down on one of the pews in the room and fell asleep... I said I was tired!

*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))

[The next morning]

I woke up covered in sheets on something a lot softer than what I had gone to sleep on, opening my eyes I saw that I had somehow gotten home and I was in my own bed. Jesse was sitting on the window seat.

"Brings back old times, doesn't it?" He commented, smiling at the memories.

I went and sat next to him, "Definitely. We had our first kiss in this same spot."

"How could I forget" he responded.

"You should probably get home, you need to get ready for school... it is 6:45 on a Wednesday morning you know- not that I want you to go..."I said.

"I've already been there and back, got a change of clothes- I just need to take a shower" He said, raising his eyes suggestively while speaking about the shower.

I smiled, "Well, you sure have adjusted to the modern guys way of thinking quickly... And I thought you were so 'let's wait 'till marriage before we even kiss'..." Jesse made a pleading face, which is VERY hot on him mind you, of course any of his expressions makes him look hot... "Thank God!" I burst out, "I was beginning to think you weren't human!" I kissed him passionately on the lips, grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him into the bathroom, you don't know how long I've waited to do ANYTHING with him, even make out with him... this was like heaven on earth, so to speak... 

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

I'm not going to go into any specific details about what happened in there, but I had a good time- he is SOO hot! Anyways, we had to sort of hurry if we wanted to make it on time to school, or at least get their before it is over... I was sad, school gets in the way of all the 'important stuff', why can't it be like one day a week, or a month, or better yet: a year!

"Jesse?" I whispered sometime during about third period. He had fallen asleep.

"What?" He answered sleepily, not even bothering to lift his head up,

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I asked, forgetting my real question when I heard how tired he sounded.

"Not much, you fascinated me so I stayed up watching you..." He replied, the last part of his sentence trailing as he drifted back into a peaceful slumber. I let him sleep until it was time to go to our next period, when I woke him with a kiss on the cheek and a 'Jesse, baby, time to wake up.' whispered in the ear. The rest of the day went along about the same: Jesse falls asleep, I wake him up, we go to the next class and the cycle starts again...

*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))*))

I drove Jesse home after school, if he would have driven he would have probably fallen asleep. I'm worried about him, I think he's getting sick or something.

When I got to my house I had company: Cee Cee was in my living room, sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"I know! You look great!" I commented, giving her a hug. She had really changed her appearance since the last time I saw her.

"Thanks! Any-hoo, I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the movie or something tonight, well no I didn't but it's a good question none the less" She said, laughing at herself.

"Sure..." I answered.

"Cool. Oh, also, There's a dance at the mission next week and a bunch of people told me to ask you if you would grace us with your presence- you could even bring that 'Jesse' guy you're always talking about." She said.

"Um... a dance? hmm... me and dances don't go really well, but... I think I could handle ONE... you can even meet Jesse- yes that sounds like a good idea to me!" I answered, hesitantly at first but gaining enthusiasm as I went along. "So, let's go to the movies... then we need to go look at dresses somewhere, I have NOTHING to wear... plus I'm guessing it will be themed, right? Probably, ok, so movies then shopping..." I babbled. At some point in time Cee Cee grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and into her car, I was still talking by the time we reached the theater... the dance is only a week away, I can't wait to show Jesse off to everyone!

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

****

_I'm gettin' kinda depressed from the lack of reviews... I dunno, maybe the more u review the faster I write... just somethin' to think about... thanks for readin' ~Chels_


	22. Dance minion dance!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

I'd like to thank all my LOVELY reviewers!!! They motivated me to updatate and helped me get rid of my writers block! Yay! Read the pretty story now like a good person... ok, I'm a little hyper, so sue me (please don't!)~ Chels

****

Chapter 22: Dance Minion, Dance:

Ten minutes 'till the dance! Jesse, I get to show him off! I can't wait... the theme is mid-evil dress and me and Jesse are going for the _Lord of the Rings_ look, like the elf style outfits, Jesse is my Legolas (*sigh*).

_"Who IS that guy?" _someone asked as we walked in the door. _"Why's HE here with Suze?" _I laughed to myself and pulled Jesse closer, stopping in the middle of the entrance to give him a kiss, the type that says 'don't try anything, this one's mine' to anyone that was watching.

"SUZE!," Kelly Gushed as I walked into the room, "I haven't seen you for so long!... Who's that?"

"Kel, this is my boyfriend Jesse... Jess, this is my friend Kelly." I introduced.

"Pleasure" Jesse drawled in his slight Spanish accent, making Kelly go visibly weak in the knees.

"Same here," she replied, for once almost at a loss for words.

"So, who are you here with?" I asked conversationally.

"Jason... You know him right?" She asked. This was new information, he never said anything about coming to this dance, and I had just talked to him earlier...

"Yeah, he never said anything about coming" I said shrugging, "He must have wanted to keep it as a surprise! Well, it was nice talking to you!" Jesse was looking bored, just enough so I could tell but Kelly couldn't...

"Sorry!" I whispered as soon as we were out of Kelly's earshot.

"It's ok, I'd rather stand by you talking to Kelly forever than not stand by you at all... but you know what I really want to do?" he asked grinning.

"What?" I asked, his smile was infectious.

"Dance!" He exclaimed, "this song rocks!... well as much as rap can rock...being rap and all!" I think he got the whole babbling thing from me... ha!

"Sure thing, Orlando!" I exclaimed, referring to Orlando Bloom, which is who Jesse looked like at the moment.

Jesse just shook his head and laughed while pulling me onto the dance floor. 'Shake Your Tailfeather' was the song that Jesse said rocked, and so did the next song 'Right Thurr' by Chingy. We danced 'til we couldn't dance anymore, then we went to the graveyard, our place of solace...scary but true...

"Jesse?" I gasped. He looked at me, then followed my finger to where it was pointing. There was another tombstone where Jesse's had been. 

He smiled kindly, "I never died."

I gasped again as a beam of moonlight fell on the grave that wasn't Jesse's. '_Here lies Paul Slater, beloved Son, Brother and Friend' _was engraved on the tombstone.

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

****

_WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!?? review if ya wanna know!!!hehe cliffhanger!!!... thanks for readin' ~Chels_


	23. Role Reversal!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

YOU GUYZ ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't leave you hangin' for long so here's another chapter! BTW, I do write my own stories too, I'm probably going to put them up on fictionpress.com sometime soon...I'll keep ya posted! Thanx much! ~ Chels

****

Chapter 23: Role Reversal?

(*flashback*)

****

'_Here lies Paul Slater, beloved Son, Brother and Friend' _was engraved on the tombstone.

(*end flashback*)

"I must admit, I never liked the guy, but I'd never wish this upon him" said Jesse quietly.

"Neither would I," I agreed, "But I don't think anyone really remembers him... it says that he died back in 1960... and was born in 1944... he died when he was 16, but he died in a whole other lifetime..."

"And so did another person, Susan Simone... they were the same age," said Jesse.

"Looks like he finally got me... I hope he was happy" I said.

"I was... until Juan had to take it all away from me" Said a voice from behind me and Jesse, we turned around, holding hands. It was Paul, or his ghost.

He gasped, "Susan? Juan? But you... I... we... what is going on?!".

"Paul?" I asked, "I'm Suze... this is my boyfriend Jesse..."

"But you look just like...them" He sputtered. I realized that he was dressed in a football outfit of some sort, from the 20's, duh...

"We aren't, I promise... anyways, do you know why you're here?" I asked, playing the perfect mediator for once in my life... I mean, I knew the guy- well we were almost friends... when he existed in this decade.

"Yeah, You killed me, then he killed you..." Paul accused, pointing to me, then to Jesse.

"Right, um, Paul? You died in 1920, it is now 2003... My name is Suze, and I definitely didn't kill you!" I said, laying it all out.

"You didn't." Said someone hiding in the shadows, "but I did!". She stepped out from the shadows, revealing... well, revealing me- me dressed in black leather, Olivia Newton John in _Grease_ style, poofy hair and all.

"Susan?" Asked Paul coldly. 

"Yes babe, it's me" She drawled... she sounded like a southern bell turned prostitute, to think of it, she looked like one too.... eew!

"Where's Juan?" He questioned icily.

"Right here" Came a voice, thickly accented and deep. He nodded to Jesse, "Nice outfit".

"Juan." Stated Paul.

"Paul... I thought you'd learned to die when someone kills you." said Juan mock sweetly.

"Guess not..." Paul answered, shrugging his shoulders unaffectedly.

"Could you all just shut up!?!?!" I interrupted. 

"For you." Both Juan and Paul answered. Jesse chuckled.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"She killed me, because he asked her to... but she was under a spell or something... then she woke up from the 'trance' and tried to kill him, but he ended up killing her instead." Paul explained, "When she died, her ghost went back into the trance and she's like his slave and.... evil..."

"DID NOT!" Susan protested, " Am not!"

"And you?" I asked Juan.

"Guilty" He said simply, a smirk spreading across his face, "And loving every second of it!"

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

****

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!? review if ya wanna know!!! hehe yet another 'cliffhanger'!!!... thanks for readin' ~Chels_


	24. Blast From the Past!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

YOU GUYZ SOOOOOO ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! Here's another chapter, specially made just for you! ~ Chels

****

Chapter 24: Blast from the Past

(*flashback*)

"She killed me, because he asked her to... but she was under a spell or something... then she woke up from the 'trance' and tried to kill him, but he ended up killing her instead." Paul explained, "When she died, her ghost went back into the trance and she's like his slave and.... evil..."

"DID NOT!" Susan protested, " Am not!"

"And you?" I asked Juan.

"Guilty" He said simply, a smirk spreading across his face, "And loving every second of it!"

(*End Flashback*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(JESSE'S P.O.V.)

I never thought I'd be helping Paul Slater... but I am... I guess he helped me too though, he gave me his life, willingly or not. So I guess I owe him anyways. "So, you want revenge?" I asked Paul. We had escaped the graveyard from the dance and managed not to have 'Evil Me' or 'Evil Suze' follow us to my house while still allowing 'Non Evil Paul' to keep up. 

"Not exactly," Paul answered, "I want to save her, you know Susan, from that curse". He looked truly sad, "She's still after me..." he said after a moment, "Juan told her to kill me in life, now he's told her to kill me in death, and to make sure that my soul gets no rest for all eternity... All he wants is a good laugh, it would be alright if it was just at my expense, but at Susan's too? That's where I draw the line." Suze looked shocked and in my mind I heard her whisper _'He really did care?'. _

"We'll help you." Announced Suze. _It's the least we can do Jesse, he gave you his life, _She said through the MC (*mind connection*) . _I know_, I answered back.

"So, how do we break this curse mumbo jumbo thing?" I asked. Paul gave a relieved smile.

"We need blood. His and hers, or someone like them..."He answered. I knew what that meant, he wanted our blood to do the 'un-doing' of the curse. I looked at Suze, she nodded her head slightly as a sign of approval. I found a knife and some small containers that we could throw away later. Me and Susannah each pricked a finger on the knife and let the blood run into the separate containers. "How much do we need?" Asked Suze, it was evident how effected she was by this whole situation, she looked on the verge of crying. 

"Not much." Answered Paul, and after a moment he announced "that's enough."

"Now what?" I asked impatiently. He was taking a long time to say anything.

"Now we need candles... some red wine... some string... salt... and... what was it..." Paul said, trying to remember, "... Paper and a pen, of course... and... oh, yeah, some cinnamon and sugar..."

Weird ingredients, he must have made this up himself... "Okay, give me one second, while I get everything" I said, "Suze, there's some paper and a pen in my book-bag, could you get that?" She shook her head 'yes'. I felt so bad for her, I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, tell her that everything is going to be alright, that I will make sure of it, that I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Suze's P.O.V 

While Jesse went to go get the random things that Paul listed, I talked to Paul, and tried to think why I felt so badly. It's not like we deprived him of life all together he still had a life, he still had some girl to chase after and some guy to hate for liking the same girl... the only difference was that he sounded so much- sweeter...

"So, you really love her don't you?" I asked quietly.

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes before answering, "With all my heart, and soul and being... Every morning, noon and night... Every sunrise, every sunset, every time I look up into the sky and see the stars and the moon... Every blade of grass reminds me of her, every butterfly too, and...every everything... I...I do..." he said it quietly and with so much passion that it caused me to hold my breath unconsciously for a few seconds. I saw that at the end of his statement a small tear rolled down his cheek. Identical to the one that had rolled down my own in the middle of his statement .

"Wow." I said, "That was beautiful...but, I think we need to get working so we can get Susan back for you and you can tell her that yourself." He nodded. And with that, we began writing the counter-curse:

_Candles burn in a circle round_

_Red Wine spilled for lost lives found_

Salt purifies, loosens curses ties

Cinnamin spice, Sugar nice

With this we undo the curse

With this we offer the reverse

With this we plead for wrong made right

By chanting here upon this night.

In exchange for one so sweet

We offer the evil that performed this feat.

Juan go down, Susan rise

With this we chant unbind your unjust ties

Send your unmeant burden to the skies 

When Jesse came back we were all ready to perform the 'ritual'. Paul removed two pictures from his pocket, one of Juan and one of Susan and began to set up for the 'de-cursing' of Susan.

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

Sorry for all the 'cliffhangers' but I think it adds suspense... so yeah... more later... I think I like the more emotional, sweet side of Paul... Don't you? ~Chels 


	25. Blasted From the Future!

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

ARGH! I didn't mean to make you guyz wait that long!!!!!!!!!!! sorry! I got sick and then everyone but me was on the computer and they wouldn't let me on and I had so much homework and all that stupid school stuff and... I couldn't update! DON'T HATE ME... PLEASE!?!?!?!?!

****

Chapter 25: Blasted From the Future

(*flashback*)

****

Suze's P.O.V 

"So, you really love her don't you?" I asked quietly.

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes before answering, "With all my heart, and soul and being... Every morning, noon and night... Every sunrise, every sunset, every time I look up into the sky and see the stars and the moon... Every blade of grass reminds me of her, every butterfly too, and...every everything... I...I do..." he said it quietly and with so much passion that it caused me to hold my breath unconsciously for a few seconds. I saw that at the end of his statement a small tear rolled down his cheek. Identical to the one that had rolled down my own in the middle of his statement .

(*End Flashback*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Suze's P.O.V.**

Paul lit the candles, and got the circle ready while me and Jesse stood silently inside if it, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Paul stood beside us and grabbed one of each of our hands, gesturing for us to hold hands also. We began to chant...

"_Red Wine spilled for lost lives found_

Salt purifies, loosens curses ties

Cinnamin spice, Sugar nice

With this we undo the curse

With this we offer the reverse

With this we plead for wrong made right

By chanting here upon this night.

In exchange for one so sweet

We offer the evil that performed this feat.

Juan go down, Susan rise

With this we chant unbind your unjust ties

Send your unmeant burden to the skies"

The third time we repeated the chant A glowing portal opened up and Susan and Juan fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud 'thunk'. We continued to say the verse until Juan began moaning in agony. Suddenly he lit on fire, a fire which was steadily changing colors. As suddenly as the fire had started, it was over, it burst into a cloud of sparkling dust and was sucked into a portal that was pitch black and reeked of burnt flesh. Susan fell to the ground unconscious and we stopped chanting.

Paul picked his love up and laid her gently on the bed. From his pocket he removed a flask of some sort and waved it under her nose. Seeing our questioning looks he smiled and said, "Alcohol." I made a comprehending gesture and he returned to waving the liquid under Susan's nose.

After a few moments her eyes fluttered open and she coughed. "Paul?" she whispered questioningly.

"Yes darling, I'm here." Paul cooed. Susan gave a relieved sigh and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was when I noticed that Paul was looking a little wierd... he was pale, even for a ghost, and was glowing this wierd sort of bluish, greenish, purplish glow...

"Paul?" I asked. He looked at me, "Are you ok? You don't look so good..."

"I'm just a little- tired..." He answered, laying on the bed, next to his sleeping girlfriend, who, I noticed, was also glowing freakishly. This was definitely not good, or normal... Ghosts don't GET tired, or sleep... What the heck was going on?

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

Whatever is going to happen next? Why are they 'glowing freakishly' ? Review and you will most definitely find out! ~Chels 


	26. Two Guys, Two Girls, Two Milkshake and s...

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

ARGH! I didn't mean to make you guyz wait that long!!!!!!!!!!! sorry! I got sick and then everyone but me was on the computer and they wouldn't let me on and I had so much homework and all that stupid school stuff and... I couldn't update! DON'T HATE ME... PLEASE!?!?!?!?!~Chels

****

Chapter 26: Two Guys, Two Girls, Two Milkshake... and some French fries

(*Flashback*)

****

Suze's P.O.V 

Paul was looking a little weird... he was pale, even for a ghost, and was glowing this weird sort of bluish, greenish, purplish glow...

"Paul?" I asked. He looked at me, "are you ok? You don't look so good..."

"I'm just a little- tired..." He answered, lying on the bed, next to his sleeping girlfriend, who, I noticed, was also glowing freakishly. This was definitely not good or normal... Ghosts don't GET tired, or sleep... What the heck was going on?

(*End Flashback*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Suze's P.O.V.**

"Jesse?" I asked, wondering if he knew what was going on. He looked at me, eyes wide, "Suze, do you have any idea what's going on? 'Cause I am totally weirded out!". That's when I knew the changes were not nearly over, this was just the beginning.

**Jesse's P.O.V. **

"Okay, that is definitely not normal" I said after about fifteen minutes of watching two ghosts glow strangely and sleep.

"You're right," Said Suze sarcastically, "You know, ghosts ALWAYS do this sort of thing!"

"Calm down!" I advised, " So... what should we do?"

"Um... well, we could either wake them up or wait until they wake up on their own... or we could run screaming from the room..." She said, "In other words: I HAVE NO IDEA! Any suggestions?"

I took a deep breath before calmly answering; "I think we should wait it out... but if anything bad happens after this, remember that I love you and I will never let anything hurt you... even if it kills me again..."

Suze wrapped me up in a tight hug, my whole body tensed up from the contact, then relaxed in the warmth of her bad against mine, "I love you too, but please don't get yourself killed for me... if I lose you I would die anyways... I can't live without you!" How long have I have wanted to hear her say those exact words? Since I met her, to be exact...it sent chills down my spine to hear her say the words, the good kind of chills though...

Suddenly I heard a fairly familiar voice from somewhere behind me say "How long have I been out?", and another, more feminine and also recognizable voice say "Paul? Sweetie, can you please get off of me..? I'm feeling kinda numb..." Suze and I gasped at exactly the same time and spun to face the voices.

"What the--!" Suze exclaimed, "Umm... that's not normal either..." What was not normal you ask? Well, Paul and 'Susan' were no longer sleeping, or glowing for that matter... they were very much alive.

"Paul?" I asked, "How did this happen?" 

He shrugged, "Why does it matter? It still did... it must have been a side effect of the ritual thing"

"Juan?" Asked Susan, looking terrified, "Who is that that looks like me?"

"I'm Suze, Susannah, and this is my boyfriend Jesse... we're not evil or anything, I swear!" Suze answered her question.

"They're from the future... or the present, now and we're from the past... Juan is gone..."Paul filled his girlfriend in, "They helped me get rid of him and save you, don't be frightened! I'll protect you from any harm."

Susan sighed in relief, "Thank God!" She kissed her boyfriend and said, "I love you!" then she turned to me and Suze and said, "Thank you guys too... um... do you happen to know where I could get some fries and a milkshake? I'm starving!"

"Same here!" Said Susannah, looking at me expectantly. I looked at Paul who nodded apprehensively.

"Fine, let's go!" I said. Everyone smiled, even Paul, and we walked out of the house and got into my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Suze's P.O.V.**

"We'll have a platter of fries and a round of milkshakes... no let's make that just two milkshakes, two straws in each." I told the waiter at the diner. He laughed, "Nice... I never knew you had a twin...". I laughed also, "Neither did I, Jason! Believe me, neither did I."

"So... what are we going to do about these two?" Jesse asked as soon as I got back to the table.

"Paul and Susan?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where are they going to stay? Isn't it kinda wierd, two teens appearing out of nowhere and no one has ever heard of them before?" Jesse said, always the rational thinker.

"Good point..." I agreed, then got an idea "Susan, do you think you could live being a twin?"

"Um... yeah! I always wanted to be one! That could be cool!" She answered, a huge grin on her face.

"What about Paul?" Jesse asked.

"Um... let me think... Ooh, one second, I have to make a call!" I said, heading towards the bathroom. I got out my cell phone and dialed Cee Cee's number. She answered on the first ring, 

*********PHONE CONVERSATION*************

"Cee Cee's Mansion, how may I be of service?"

"Nice Cee!" I greeted, "Hey... Oh yeah, It's Suze"

"I KNOW!!!!!" She said, "Caller ID, you loser, I wouldn't answer every call like that!"

"Wow, I feel special!" I exclaimed, " Anyways, does your Aunt still want to adopt a kid?"

"Um... yeah, why?" She answered

"I think I have a 'kid' for her... he's homeless, his parents are dead, he's hot, and he's our age... and he really needs this!" I told her.

"I think I could talk her into it..." Cee Cee said, "Um... bring him to her house tomorrow and I'll meet you there..."

"Okay, cool!" I said, "Um, I have to go now, my battery is running dead!"

"K, see you tomorrow!" She said, then hung up.

**********END PHONE CONVERSATION***************

Perfect! Now all I have to do is call my mom... this may not be so easy! Reluctantly, I dialed the number to my house... Brad picked up on the first ring.

********PHONE CONV.************

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Brad. Can I talk to Mom?" I said.

"Suze? Hey! Sure, one Sec. (*Muffled*) MOM!!!!" He responded

I heard the click of changing phones, "Hello? Suze?" My mother answered.

"Hey, mom..." I said, "Listen, I kind of have some news...."

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked, sounding panicked.

"NO! Nothing like that..." I assured her, "Mom, I have a problem..."

"What is it dear, you can tell me!" She said calmly.

"I met a girl today who looks just like me, her name is Susan... She needs a home, she has no one... her parents died and so did her brothers... could she stay with us?" I said, explaining my 'problem', and not telling a single lie... man am I good!

"OK... I wasn't expecting that..." Sighed my mom after a moment of silence, "Um... ok, bring her home tonight and we'll have a talk, me, Andy, Her and You... We'll figure this out...I know I have some explaining to do, but we'll have to talk about it in person, not over the phone." That freaked me out... 

"OK!" I agreed, trying not to let the surprise of that unexpected announcement fill my voice..., "Bye mom, talk to you later."

"Bye, hon." She said. 

***********END PHONE CONV.***********

I went back over to the table and sat down next to Jesse. Three sets of eyes gazed upon me questioningly.

"SO?!?!?" Questioned Paul.

"Okay, Susan comes home with me tonight, Paul can go to Cee Cee's aunt's house tomorrow but needs to stay over at Jesse's tonight, and I need a moment alone with Jesse." I said, grabbing him by the hand. I pulled him over to a corner that was unoccupied and held him close. I felt the tears threatening as I buried my face into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly and asked what was wrong.

"Jesse... my mom... she just ... I HAVE a twin... somewhere... she knew and she never told me!... how could she!" My unexpected sadness turned to the always anticipated anger.

"Oh, Querida, I'm sure she was going to tell you, maybe it was just to hard to say the words... things like that get complicated very easily." He said soothingly. I felt my anger begin to melt away, especially when he cupped my chin in his big, tendony hands and kissed me softly, but oh so passionately, on the lips. "We'd better get back before they eat all the fries." Jesse suggested, chuckling and gesturing over to the table where Paul and Susan were sitting at. They were eating like they hadn't eaten in years, which might be true. Jesse and I went to join them. I was sure that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...Maybe... 

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

SO?!?! SO?!?!?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! This is not the last chapter, by a long shot! Thanks for reading... and a special thanks to those of you who review(ed) ~Chelsea


	27. Confusing Times

****

The Mediator: Changes- _(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

This Chapter is LONG!!!!!!!!!!! OK... you can read now! Happy Thanksgiving BTW!   
~Chels

****

Chapter 27: Confusing Times

(Third Person POV)

"Susannah?" Asked Mrs. Simon- who is now Mrs. Ackerman- as Suze opened the door, "What were you doing out so late? It's three in the morning!"

"Sorry Mom... We were out having fun and lost track of time..." Lied Suze, "Oh, this is Susan..." She said, as the other girl made her way through the door.

"Nice to meet you Susan." Greeted Mrs. Ackerman, "You two go to sleep, we will talk in the morning."

"Yes Ma'm" responded both of the girls. Mrs. Ackerman smiled uncomfortably, then walked away towards her bedroom.

"Wow... that was- weird" announced Suze. "She must have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow... but let's just go to sleep now." She said, motioning for Susan to follow her as she walked up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, at Jesse's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just go to sleep Slater!" Yelled Jesse, aggravated

"I can't..." Commented Paul, "I'm not tired in the least... I feel wide awake!"

"Why did you take those pills when we were at the club?" Jesse asked, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to accept drugs from strangers?!"

"What drugs are you talking about? I'm not sick!" Asked Paul, walking in a circle, "That candy was good though..."

"Drugs...oh, right, you're from the fifties, you don't know what drugs like these are..." Jesse said, tiredly "Ok, that 'candy' was not candy. It was a type of drug that doesn't help you when you're sick... it will make you jumpy and you'll probably start to see things-"

"See things?" Asked Paul, smiling stupidly.

"Like purple little stars, or blue strawberries, or little green people" Jesse said, listing a few possibilities.

"The strawberries aren't real?" Asked Paul, "Are you real?"

"Yes." Assured Jesse.

"Oh..." Said Paul, sounding exhausted. "... Look at the little fairies!" He commented, then he fell flat on his face, asleep.

"That works too!" Commented Jesse, placing Paul's head on a pillow and covering him with a blanket before returning to his own bed and falling fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next afternoon, Cee Cee's Aunt's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suze was holding Jesse tightly, Susan was clasping Paul's hand, Cee Cee was talking animatedly on her cell-phone, and her Aunt was in the kitchen pouring everyone a glass of lemonade.

"My head is killing me!" commented Paul. Susan kissed him on the cheek, saying, "Next time you'll be more careful then."

"Was it really that bad?" Jesse asked Suze, who had latched onto him the second they had been reunited and hadn't said a word yet. She shook her head numbly. He squeezed her shoulders tightly, reassuringly, "We'll talk about it in private later, alright?". She nodded 'yes' and smiled weakly.

"Ok, there's some bad karma in this room... Cee Cee, get off of that phone!" Ms. Webb said. Cee Cee got off the phone, and shoved it into her pocket with a look that clearly said, 'are you happy now'.

"Where's your little friend Adam?" Asked Ms. Webb.

"Aunt Pru! Um... we broke up... quite some time ago..." Said Cee Cee, blushing furiously.

"What a shame, I really liked that boy." Commented Pru.

"Aunt Pru, this is Paul," Cee Cee said, trying to change the subject.

"Hello Paul!" Exclaimed Pru, "I understand that you need a place to stay."

"Yes Ma'm" Answered Paul respectfully.

"Well... I always said that I wanted a kid that was not a kid... you can stay here for as long as you like...I hope you don't mind, but I don't really feel the need for all the paperwork that adoption requires." Pru said.

"That's fine Ma'm" Paul answered.

"Well... now that that's settled!" Said Cee Cee, "We'd better go!" 

The four remaining teenagers were already out the door by the time Cee Cee's Aunt Pru could protest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That same day, At Jesse's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan had gone to the mall with Cee Cee, they were trying to give Susannah some time to speak with Jesse.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Querida?" Jesse asked softly.

Suze sighed deeply then took a deep breath and spoke, in a very quiet, un-Susannah-like voice, "She...My mom, had- triplets... she told the doctor to- (silence)- to kill two of them... I just happened to be the one that was kept alive... it was all by chance... my father never knew that there was more than one... he never even was told that she was pregnant... not until he asked, when he noticed that his wife had grown in the stomach area..." She paused, "I could have been killed, I could have never known you, I could have never known what the sky looked like, or how freshly cut grass smelled, or what an ice cream cone was... They never did... the other two triplets... But I did, I was the lucky one, I was the one who lived... But just by sheer luck... And Susan, my mom thinks that the doctor disobeyed her orders or something, but nothing can be done about that... he died mysteriously right after my third birthday." Suze looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Jesse was silent, shocked from this startling revelation of the past. He was visibly pale, white as a ghost even... probably from the thought of his Querida being dead before he had even known her. Suddenly he moved, grabbing her in his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her on the lips. "I'm glad it was you who lived, even though those other two had to die for it. I am thankful that they gave me the chance to meet you, to love you, to be with you now." He kissed her again. Silently she burst into tears. He held her tighter, and stroked her hair comfortingly as she cried into his chest. 

"I love you Jesse." She sobbed, "Thank you for being here for me, thank you for caring, for not giving up on me even when I treated you like the dirt beneath my shoes. Let's make the other two of the triplet's sacrifices count, let's live out our opportunities to the fullest, for them."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Jesse answered. "For them, and for us." He compromised. Suze looked into his eyes and smiled, her face no longer covered in fresh, wet, salty teardrops. She kissed him with a passion that he could have never expected, but he accepted it gladly, holding her around the waist as she put her hands on either side of his head.

When they pulled apart, breathing hard, it was almost five in the afternoon. Suze, smiling picked up her purse and fished out her cell phone, which was ringing quite furiously. "Hello?" she answered, it was Cee Cee.

"Are you two done talking yet?" Cee Cee asked, "It's only been like FOUR HOURS!!!!!!"

Suze laughed, "Yep... I feel much better thanks for asking!"

"That's great Hon," Said Cee Cee sarcastically, "But me and Susan -yeah- we're all shopped out"

"OK, so what do you want me to do about that?" Asked Suze.

"Meet us for some food!!!!!!!!" Cee Cee said, "The Pizza place by the beach... I want some 'za, and I don't think Susan would mind grabbing a bite to eat"

"Nope, I'm STARVED!" Suze could hear Susan say in the background.

"Pizza it is!" Said Suze.

"And Suze?" Cee Cee said.

"Yeah?" She answered tentatively.

"Girls night out. No boys allowed!" Cee Cee declared, "You've had enough time with lover boy... You should have heard your voice when you picked up the phone... breathe much Suze?"

"Ok, that's great" Suze said, ending the conversation, "I'll see you soon." She hung up. Turning to Jesse she said, "Sorry, I gotta go... Pizza with the girls... sorry... but I'll see ya later!"

"Count on it!" He said pulling her into one last embrace and giving her a teasing kiss, "More of that later too."

"You better hope so!" She said, walking out the door. Suddenly she turned around, "Jesse?" she called.

"You just couldn't leave without more, huh?" came his laughing response.

"Umm... well yeah I could, but you kinda drove me here, now you need to drive me back!" She responded.

"And I thought you loved me!" Said Jesse, coming out of the room, car keys in hand.

"Think again," Joked Suze as they walked out to the car. 

((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((

SO?!?! SO?!?!?! Waddidja think? PLEASE REVIEW! you could save my life...kidding, it's not THAT urgent! But please do ~Chelsea


	28. Pizza & Confusion

**The Mediator: Changes- **_(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

_Okay. So, I'm going to give this story a few more chapters, then that will be it... I keep putting updating off for longer and longer, so I figure that this story needs to be drawn to a close. It has been fun though. Now for a new chapter. And sorry for the wait!! Chels_

**Chapter 28: Pizza and Confusion**

(Third Person POV)

"...And then he was all like 'you have to see this, it's amazing!', so I look towards where he's looking and all I see is a basketball game!" Cee Cee was talking about her misadventures with Adam. Susan and Suze were both nodding and smiling politely as she spoke, but to anyone other than Cee Cee they looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Oh my gosh, Cee! Isn't that what's-her-name from school?" Suze said before she could start talking again. Cee Cee looked around the pizza place, then squealed, recognizing someone. As soon as Cee Cee rushed from the table Suze let out a deep breath, "I didn't even know she would recognize anyone, but thank goodness she did!".

Susan shook her head in agreement, then suddenly paled. "Suze... I- I don't feel so well." She mumbled, "I think...I'm gonna-," she started, then fell from her seat and to the floor.

"Susan?" Suze gasped, looking under the table to make sure the other girl was alright, but she was not there. "Susan?" She asked, looking around frantically for her look-alike.

"Cee Cee!" Suze exclaimed, running up to her and pulling her from her conversation, "Susan disappeared!". Cee Cee gaped open mouthed at Suze. "She was sitting there, then she said she didn't feel so great, then she fell out of her chair and when I looked at the floor where she fell, she was-," Suze shrugged her shoulders, "She was gone..."

"How is that possible?" Cee Cee asked, her logical side coming out. She walked over to the table they had been sitting at and looked around. "Are you sure she didn't crawl to the bathroom?"

"She didn't even know where the bathroom was, plus she would have passed by you to get there... and I looked that way right after I look on the ground... She-," Suze stopped talking as she noticed a familiar shadow through the window. Paul. He was looking straight at her and he had the most guilty looking, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"He's back" Suze thought to herself, walking away from Cee Cee, who was looking under all of the tabled in the restaurant, and out of the front door. "What did you do?!" She yelled, looking straight into his eyes.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping to do you soon." He remarked. Definitely not something Susan's Paul would say.

"What did you do to Susan?" She asked, pure hatred seeping from her voice.

Paul raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?!"

"You're girlfriend, you idiot!" Suze yelled angrily, "You know! She looks like me and you two were totally all over each other for- as long as you've both been here!"

"Don't know her, but if she is as hot as you, send her on over. Especially if she likes to be all over me!" He smirked, "You can come along too, we could have a nice thr-"

"Don't finish that thought!" Suze interrupted, "If you don't know her, than why were you giving me that look through the window?"

Paul laughed and Suze felt her stomach clench in fear. That was not a good kind of laugh. "You missed one of our lessons Suzie." He said, smiling, "You know the deal: You have lessons, I don't hurt the ghostie of your dreams." He shuddered, "What you see in him, I'll never understand...Anyways, I took the liberty of, um, reading him his rights, shall we say... but, you see, they had a kind of after effect that I didn't plan on...Seeing as, when I got to him, he wasn't dead."

White as a sheet, that is the only way to describe what Suze looked like at the very second Paul had finished speaking.

"Don't worry, baby" He said, putting his hand on her cheek, "I didn't feel right killing him- people should only have to die like that once, no matter how much I hate them...Anyways-Seeing as you love him so much, and like me so little- yes I can feel you cringe when I touch you- I have decided to leave you two love birds alone-," He paused before adding a barely audible "Almost" to his statement. That last word was not heard by Suze, who was still under shock from Paul's earlier statement.

"What after effects did you create?" She asked, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Um... he may or may not be able to remember-anything from his life... all he could say was 'Susannah' and that he loved you and how Maria killed him, but he doesn't know who she is or why she did it." He laughed nervously.

"I don't believe you'd do something like this!" She yelled, taking out her cell phone, dialing Cee Cee's number and demanding to be taken home immediately.

(Paul's P.O.V)

My plan is working out perfectly. I sent that glowing idiot in the bottle to Suze, he did all the time changey stuff. I brainwashed myself temporarily, giving me an airtight alibi. It's not my fault that Jesse is now nothing but a drooling record player stuck on the same phrase, "Susannah, mi amore... Maria, why did you have me killed? Who are you?...Susannah...querida...". Blah, blah, blah, there is no way Suze will want to stay with him now. Paul, you are a genius... no, you are THE genius.

SO?!?! SO?!?!?! Waddidja think? PLEASE REVIEW! you could save my life...kidding, it's not THAT urgent! But please do Chelsea


	29. An End To All Things

**The Mediator: Changes- **_(Based on the mediator series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll)_

_I moved… twice… and graduated… and got boyfriends and lost boyfriends and friends and everything was crazy… but anyway this is the last chapter. I'm out of school for a while, starting college in August. Hope you liked the story, thanks for the support. Chels_

**Chapter 29: Breaking the Demons Inside.**

(Suze's POV)

Things may not have turned out like in my vision but they still sucked! I know Paul did this, what I don't believe is how I trusted him so fully. I will find out what he did, I will find out how to fix it, and I will, above all things, make sure this never happens again. After all the shifting lessons I went through I knew a few ways to make any person talk. Even self centered, all knowing, God's on Earth, like Paul Slater believed he was. He taught me many tricks of our trade, but he would pick up on them if I tried to use them against him. I will have to use my sexuality, along with them to make him talk. I hated, hated, hated admitting this to myself, what I'd have to do, and how far I would have to go. My only hope is that Jesse forgives me when all is said and done.

Packing up my things, I got into the little blue car sitting in my driveway and turned the key in the ignition. I took a deep breath and maneuvered my way down the driveway and along the scenic, winding roads of Carmel. Pulling up to the glass mansion that was Paul's house, I wished breaking him would be as easy as throwing a stone at his shatter-able house. I walked up to the door and, not bothering to knock, through it. Strutting straight into his room I caught sight of him laying, fast asleep on his bed. I closed my eyes before climbing over his sleeping body and straddling his torso. "Baby wake up," I coaxed, "I need to talk to you."

Paul stirred groggily underneath me, hopefully he'd react the way I thought he would. "Mmmm…hmmm?" he murmured placing one hand on either side of my waist, "what time is it sweety?" Grimacing from the nickname I tried not to let my disgust show through in my voice. "Baby its noon, you missed our meeting. I was going to introduce you to my friends but…" I was trying to convince him that time had not progressed as much as he thought, or that he was dreaming, whichever direction he decided to go.

He reached for my hand, definitely a dream, easier to sell. "I'm sorry Suze, really. Can you ever forgive me? I know how important that was to you." He was actually kind of sweet when he wasn't awake. I kissed him, softly and slowly, "its alright Paul" I said between kisses, "I love you, you're the only man for me." I wanted to cry saying that. "Baby if there was anyone other than you in my life what would you do to them?" I could hear the thought process of a madman! 'Might as well tell the truth, its only a dream'. "I'd mess with time and space for you baby, make that guy a babbling bag of bones." I breathed a sigh of relief, he was talking, "How?" I asked, sucking seductively on the earlobe of the man I hated the most in this world.

"Simple," Paul gasped " Brain washing, with a shifters twist."

"How so?" I prodded, kissing down his neck, leaving a trail of tiny kisses down his bare chest.

"I'd make his brain move on," he said seriously, "There's only one way to reverse something like that."

"And what would that be?" I gritted out, unzipping his pants with my teeth.

I was prepared to do what he obviously wanted. He was not going to say one more word to me until he had his way. Pants discarded on the floor, Slater finally realized that I was fully dressed. I made a slight show out of taking my sundress off, unhooking my bra and letting it fall to the ground on top of his pants, slipping out of my underwear. 'please forgive me Jesse' I thought with all my self, but careful to keep the thought hidden from the shifter underneath me. Paul obviously loved to give attention to his girl, he was kissing all over my body, leaving no part untouched… some more touched than others. 'If you have to do something you don't want to do, it might as well be good.' For being a virgin I knew exactly what to do to make this man a boy again. Yes, I kissed him all over, teasing him. Then, yes, I did give him a blow job. He showed his appreciation by rewarding me with the same pleasure. "I love you Suze Simon," He moaned as he slipped himself into me. Oddly enough I felt something like love towards him at that moment.

It hurt, but only for a second. Paul gently kissed my tears away, looking me deep into the eyes while telling me I was the only girl he'd ever care for. The only women he'd ever love. Just when I thought it was feeling too good he'd dramatically slow down and make me want more, giving me a soft kiss to pacify my objections. He was teasing me. "H-h-how do you d-doooo it, baby? How would it be reversed?" I panted, conversationally. Paul stopped altogether, a nearly unbearable feeling passed over me. I wanted him to keep going. He smiled knowingly and gave a soft chuckle before kissing me, "A swap. One for another." Then, as fast as he had stopped, he started up again. He rammed himself into me, hard and fast. I screamed out in pleasure. "I love you Susannah Simon. Will you marry me?" he gasped. Not seeming to hear what he said, or maybe not comprehending what he was asking of me, I moaned "Yessss, o baby, yes, yes, yes!" out at the top of my lungs. Then my world shattered. Everything felt good, Paul was holding me, breathing hard, sweaty and warm. What had started as a plot to get Jesse back was now asking me to do the hardest thing I think I will ever be asked to do. Because now I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I, Suze Simon, am in love with Paul Slater.

Confusion. That's how I will describe what is in my head as I lay here, clutching my archenemy like he's my salvation. Confusion is also what I would call what happened next. Through the door to Paul's room, walked Paul. But I was already holding Paul. As I looked down at the heap of clothes I noticed that the pants on the floor were khaki cargo's. The kind that 'new Paul' would have worn. The Paul that had just walked in the door was dressed like 'old Paul', 'evil Paul'. Hate slithered through my veins. "Suze Simon, in my bed" the Paul who just walked in smiled a slimy smile at me. "It would be good were it actually me holding you, and not…" He paused, confusion showing on his face. The Paul holding me looked up coolly at his 'twin' " you thought you made me of nothing, didn't you?" he asked, "well you made me of you, and now you have to go."

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. Nice Paul kissed me on the top of my head, "I'll explain in a second, sweets." As Paul got up from holding me I realized what he was intending to do. I made a split second decision and reached for his hand. "A favor, love?" I asked shyly. "Anything" he responded. "I want a swap," I said, "he made Jesse, alive Jesse, into a babbling mess. I love you Paul, but Jesse… he doesn't deserve that." Paul nodded, while the other still stood with a look of confusion on his face. Good Paul closed his eyes and his 'twin' began to shake and writhe in agony. The last words I heard from him were 'perfect plan, genius… backfired… hehehehe… so perfect. All wrong… I still win'.

The last words I ever heard from Jesse however weren't words at all. Sobs wracked his body, a broken heart destroying all comprehension. He looked at me, that one last time, hugged me, then disappeared. Some days I still feel him watching me; Even as my children run around at the beach, or we take a picnic lunch to the mission to see Father Dom. Every time I get the feeling he's near I am forced to take a step back and think. I loved Jesse, but I lost him a long time before that night. He started out as a ghost, in my life, watching over me. But since then everything has changed. Now, he's like an angel, still watching over me, yet now—he's very much alive.

Every time Paul catches me with that wistful look of remembrance in my eye, that tiny ounce of regret, he comes to me knowingly. He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear, "Susannah Slater, I love you with all my heart, and soul and being... Every morning, noon and night... Every sunrise, every sunset, every time I look up into the sky and see the stars and the moon... Every blade of grass reminds me of you, every butterfly too—every everything. I love you."

-------------------------------------

_Awwww how sweet, and sad, and, and, and--. I had absolutely no idea what I was writing while I was writing it, I just kind of typed and let my mind wander and that's what I got…Ok so that was the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Chels _


End file.
